LADFFAL: Live And Die For Family And Love
by blackwolfs900
Summary: Pre HBP! Hermione is subjected to the marriage law, but when she chooses Snape she doesn't realize what she is getting in to. First fanfiction. Hermione/OC Severus/Oc
1. LADFFAL

This is my first fan fiction. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters

LADFFAL:

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH1

The New Law

Hermione Granger sat in the library sounded by the dusty smell of old books. The difference about today was that instead of having her nose planted in a book; she had her nose planted in a stack of letters from all the eligible bachelors she received this morning. Why would Hogwarts resident Know-It-All be reading let alone taking notes on bachelors?

Well early this morning a new law was passed. The new law was called the "Marriage Law". This new law said,

"_Pureblood families must marry there heirs to a muggleborn child. The muggleborn chosen for your heir has a week to accept the petition. If he/she receives more then one petition then he/she can chose the best one for him/her. If he/she does not accept a petition within the week time frame then his/her wand broke and he/ she will be exiled to the muggle world."_

Well Hermione had decided that she had worked to hard to make a name for herself in this world to give it up, because of some law. Hermione had narrowed her chooses to five families.

The Weasly's

The Thomason's

The Wood's

The Malfoy's and

The Snape's

Hermione looked at her options. First there were the Weasly's. She would probably get paired with Ron. No offence to Ron but he was immature and could never support the family she wanted to have. The Thomason's were in the same boat. The Wood's were interesting. Oliver was rich, and successful, but he was never in one place for more than a week. Malfoy and she could not talk without yelling insults at each other. Snape was another intriguing character. He was intelligent, rich, and lived in the castle. True he had a sharp tongue but he could be civilized at times. Out of the five Serverus was the best in her mind. Hermione signed her name to the dotted line. The petition disappeared before she could set down her quill.


	2. LADFFAL 2

LADFFAL:

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH2

Telling Your Friends

Hermione slowly packed away her belongings and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She stopped outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room to catch her breath before the onslaught of questions that awaited her on the other side. She slowly entered the common room and looked for her friends. Harry and Ron were playing chess and Ginny was working on an assignment.

The common room got an eerie quiet when they noticed Hermione enter. Ron looked up from his chess game and gave her a giant smile. Ron got up and engulfed Hermione in a big bear hug. When he let her go he said loud enough for all to hear, "Welcome to the Family."

This was just like Ron to think she would choose him just, because his mom wrote her a petition. Hermione looked at him and said, "Ron, I did not choose you."

Dean who was sitting in the corner looked at her with interest. Hermione said, "I did not choose Dean either."

Ron was still in shock, because Hermione had not chosen him. Harry finally broke the silence by asking, "Well than whom did you choose?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Professor Snape."

Ron's face turned 5 shades of red. He shouted, "How could you choose that greasy bat over me? I thought money didn't matter! Does are friendship mean nothing to you? Did you do it because you wanted to make sure you passed his class?"

A smack resounded through the room. Hermione could not say anything to him. She ran from the room tears streaming down her face. She flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up exhausted. Light shined through the widows of her tower. She looked at her watch and than bolted out of bed. She had over slept and classes began in 10 minutes. She cast a refreshing charm, along with a cleansing spell. She grabbed her bag and ran out the common room. When she reached the Great Hall the bell for class to begin rang. She ran as fast as she could to potions. She stopped outside the door and catches her breath. She walked in and was greeted by stares from everyone. Professor Snape had his signature smirk on as he said, "Well Miss. Granger, it is nice of you to join us. That will be 15 points from Gryffindor. Now sit down."

She whispered I'm sorry and sat down next to her lab partner Neville. The class went by without any further mistakes. At the end of class Professor Snape said, "Miss. Granger, please stay behind."

Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry. Harry was giving her pity glances and Ron was not looking at her. She stayed behind. Once the class was empty Professor Snape spoke, "This morning I received a letter from my parents saying that a Hermione Granger had accepted their petition. Well, since you will soon be a Snape there are something's you will need to know. Be here at 7:00 this evening, so we can talk about your decision. Lateness will not be acceptable. You are dismissed."

Hermione nodded in reply and headed to her next class. Professor Snape watched her leave. He thought to himself this was going to be an interesting evening.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N

Thanks All Who Reviewed. This story takes place during the war. This is my fan fiction based on my opinion. Reviews are welcome


	3. LADFFAL 3

LADFFAL:

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH3

A Meeting with Professor Snape

Hermione spent the rest of the day by herself. Ginny told her at lunch that she and Harry understood her choice, but were still really grossed out at the idea. Ginny also told her that Harry was working on Ron. From experience Hermione knew that it would take time for Ron to get over his fit.

15 minuets to seven Hermione headed down to the potions room. As she entered the room she could see professor Snape grading paper. She cleared her throat to alert him to her presence. "Miss. Granger I was quite aware of your presence in the room when you entered," said Professor Snape with a smirk, "Please follow me."

They walked into the potions storage rooms. Potions lined the walls. On the desks laid scattered paper. "What I am going to tell is not to be mentioned outside these walls." Professor Snape said without turning around.

They walked to the back wall were Professor Snape picked up a potion ingredient and then the wall moved out of the way to reveal a hidden hallway. He led her down the hallway to a door at the end. He turned toward her and opened the door, so she could enter first. Professor Snape's rooms were decorated in a dark navy blue and tan furniture. The rooms were nice and pleasant to be in. "Please take a seat Miss. Granger while I get some papers from the other room," said Professor Snape as he exited the room.

Hermione took a seat across from his fireplace. Above the fireplace there were 3 pictures. In the first picture there was Professor Snape dancing with a brunette woman. In the second picture the same woman was huddled around 3 teenagers with black hair. The last picture had to be a family photo, because every one had black hair. Professor Snape reentered with a couple papers and pictures. Professor Snape sat down and said "Miss. Granger, I am going to tell you about my family, and as I said before please don't repeat this to any one."

Hermione nodded her head and looked at him to continue. "First, you will not be marring me. You will be marring my little brother Brendan Snape. Brendan is a Defense Against the Dark Arts master and is very accomplished. Brendan will be taking over as Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher next week." Professor Snape handed her a picture and said, "This is him."

The man in the picture had black hair that was shorter than Professor Snape. The man was also quite younger and had brown eyes. She had to admit the guy didn't look half bad. "How old is he?" Hermione finally asked.

"Brendan is 28 years old," answered Professor Snape, "I did not call you hear just to tell you about my brother."

Professor Snape grabbed a paper and said, "This is my family tree starting with my parents. If you have any questions ask."

Hermione took the paper and looked over it. The top of the list was Sebastian Snape. He was the oldest at the age of 63; he was a pureblood, and he was a DADA master. Next was his wife Jennifer Finnegan- Snape. She was 61 years old, she was a pure blood, and she was a potions master. They had three children Serverus, Jacqueline, and Brendan. First there was Serverus Snape (39 yrs old). Under his name was his wife's Angelina Snape. She was 38 years old and a muggle. Not only that but it said that he had 3 children named Joshua, Benjamin, and Patrice. Hermione looked at him and said, "Are you sure this is accurate?"

Professor Snape said in reply, "Yes, Miss. Granger I'm sure. Miss. Granger you and I are the only ones that can see what is written on the paper. All others see a blank piece of parchment. You may keep the paper and the picture. My family meets every weekend at the Snape Manor. My parents insisted that I bring you as well."

"Um... Thank you for telling me this, but it is all too much to comprehend in one evening," she said shyly.

"I understand Miss. Granger. You may ask me any questions any time this week. We will leave at 10 o'clock in the evening on Friday. Be here on time," Professor Snape said.

They walked back to the potion class room in silence. She said a short good night and went up to her rooms.

A/N

Thanks for the reviews.

June You will find out answers in a later chapter.

Continue reviewing!


	4. LADFFAL 4

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH4

Getting Ready To Go

The week went by fast for Hermione and soon it was Friday. Hermione had read the paper given to her and asked Professor Snape some questions. Today through charms she could not concentrate and she knew Defense Against the Dark Arts would be the same. Professor McGonagall had taken over till a replacement could be found. Hermione sat in front next to a Hufflepuff named Susan Bones. Professor McGonagall got the attention of the class and said, "As much as I like teaching this class, I must say I will not miss it. Headmaster Dumbledore has found a teacher for you."

Everyone cheered. "So who is the unlucky chap that is taking on the Cursed teaching position?" asked Seamus Finnegan.

McGonagall smiled and said, "His name is Brendan Snape. He is Professor Snape's brother."

You probably could have heard a pin drop. Hermione slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss. Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

"Does the new Professor Snape send word?" asked Hermione.

"I believe that he said, 'He hopes that Hogwarts is ready, because he is.'," answered Professor McGonagall.

For the rest of the lesson there were no more disruptions. By dinner everyone knew of the new addition to Hogwarts staff. Hermione kept to herself during dinner. After dinner Hermione walked up to her room, as she walked through the common room she noticed Ron sitting by himself. "Ron?" she asked carefully.

"Its okay, Hermione," Ron said in reply, "I'm sorry Hermione; I wasn't there when you needed me most. What kind of friend am I?"

"A good one," Hermione replied, "Ron, I completely understand your reaction, actually I was expecting it. I probably would have been worried if you did not act like you did."

"That still doesn't make what I said right," he said.

"I know Ron, but I forgive you." Hermione said, "If it makes you feel any better I won't be marring a Potions master. I'm marring his brother."

"I figured something was up when you asked that question in class," he said with a smile.

"Do you want to see a picture of him?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I want to see a picture of this guy," answered Ron.

Hermione showed him the picture. They talked till eight o'clock, when she gave him the excuse she was tired. When she got in her room she changed her clothes and packed 2 changes of clothes, and PJs. She hid in her bed till fifteen minuets till ten o'clock. She grabbed her bag and went to the potion classroom. Professor Snape was there he had a bag and book in hand. "Finally," he said.

"I'm not late I am right on time," Hermione argued back.

"This not the time to argue," He said, "The port key will activate in two minuets. My family will be sleeping so be quiet."

She nodded and touched the book. Soon there was a familiar tug behind her navel.

They reappeared in what looked to be an entrance hall. Hermione couldn't tell because it was so dark. She felt someone touch her hand and she let out a small squeak. "It's just me," whispered Professor Snape.

He lit his wand to give them a dim light. "Follow me," He whispered and started walking down the hall.

About 20 feet down the hall he stopped and opened a door. Professor Snape whispered "Lumos."

He then turned and said "This is your room Miss. Granger, goodnight."

He then proceeded back down the hall. She shut the door and set her suitcase on the floor. As she changed she took in the room. The room was decorated in many different shades of blue. She crawled into bed and left her worries for tomorrow.

A/N

Thanks again for all the reviews. I will be going camping. So it will be a while before I can post again. Review Lots, and So Long!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.


	5. LADFFAL 5

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews. I wrote a lot on my trip. Now all I have to do is write it up. I hope you like this chapter.

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH5

The Snapes

The next day Hermione awoke to a load thump above her room. She got up and placed a cleansing charm on her. She then dressed in a red blouse and black slacks. She placed a de-frizz charm on her hair so it fell in waves. She looked at herself in the mirror and was impressed with her handy work.

She peered out her door to see if any one was there. She walked down the hall back to the entrance. The entrance hall looked like something out of a fairy book. The floor was green marble. There was a giant staircase in the middle with a suit of armor on each side. She heard someone coming from the other hallway. She quickly ducked behind a suit of armor. A woman and a man walked out of the hall. They where talking quietly. The woman had black wavy hair that went past her shoulders. The man had tan brown hair. The woman said, "I still can't believe the British government is forcing families to get married. I mean that's wrong in so many ways."

"I know dear, but your parents were the ones that sent the petition for this girl. Who knows? This might work out for the best. I heard this girl is very smart. Just like are Brendan," the man said to the woman.

Hermione at that moment took a big weft of dust and sneezed. The couple turned and looked at her. "Who are you?" asked the woman.

Hermione was speech less. As she look for something to say the doors across the hall opened to revel Serverus Snape. "Ah Hermione, your up," he said with a smile.

Hermione was sure this the first time any student had seen him smiling. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man saying, "So, you're the smarty."

Hermione slowly nodded her head. The man continued to say, "My name is David Smith, and this is my wife Jacqueline Snape."

Hermione found her voice and said, "My name is Hermione Granger. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

She stuck out her hand for them to shake. Jacqueline smiled at her and said, "In this family we greet like this."

Hermione found herself in a giant hug. "Now you must be hungry. Let's go get you some breakfast." Jacqueline said as she pulled away.

Jacqueline grabbed David and headed for the doors Serverus had just come out. When Hermione walked in she saw a dinning hall much like Hogwarts, but this one was smaller. On one side of the room were windows that gave you a great view of a lake. On the other side of the wall were giant portraits of family members. There was a dark red oak table in the middle of the room. Around the table there had to be at least 14, no 16 Snape's having breakfast. She slowly walked to the end of the table and sat next to a girl with dark brown hair and black eyes. The girl looked about 12 years old. The girl turned to her and said, "Hello I'm Patrice. Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Gran…," Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, because Patrice let out a squeal and said, "So you're my new aunt?"

The whole table went quiet waiting for her answer. "I guess I am," she told Patrice.

Patrice squealed again and said "Ohh. I can't wait for the party tonight!"

Patrice suddenly turned to the boy next to her and started chatting. Hermione grabbed the muffin off the plate and started eating pieces of it. Five minuets later the children all got up and left. Jacqueline and David soon left saying "They were going to watch the kids."

Serverus and Angelina got up and said, "Well we will be in the sitting room going over plans."

A man at the end of the table got and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek; before leaving with Serverus. After the door shut the woman got up and headed toward her. "Hello, Hermione," the woman said, "My name is Jennifer but you may call me Jen. Brendan didn't come to breakfast I see. Well, we will have to bring it to him."

She grabbed the plate next to her and started piling eggs and bacon on the plate. The woman then poured a glass of orange juice and handed it to Hermione. The woman grabbed the plate and proceeded out the hall. As she reached the door she turned and said, "Well, are you coming."

Hermione jumped up and followed Jen out of the dinning hall. There they went down the hall to the left of the stairs. On there way down the hall Jen asked, "So Hermione, why did you pick the Snape family out of all the petitions you received?"

Hermione figured that it would be best if see told the truth. So, she replied, "I Thought that I was choosing Serverus, but the main reasons for me choosing this family were he was mature, he could support a family, and he lived in the castle so I could continue with my studies."

"Yes, I understand your reasoning," Jennifer said, "Hermione, I know this is going to be a hard time for you, but you can not tell your friends about us. Serverus has kept us safe for many years. We were not expecting you to choose our family when we sent you a petition. When you signed the petition you put us in a bad position. It is very dangerous for us to send Brendan to Hogwarts."

"But why do you keep it a secret?" asked Hermione.

"We keep are family a secret, because of the war and Serverus's position in it," Jen answered.

"So because Serverus's work as a spy he must never be with his family in public," said Hermione.

"Exactly, you must understand that if deatheaters found out Serverus married a muggle he, Angelina, their children, and all of us could die as punishment." She said.

Hermione couldn't say anything. She had no idea of how much Serverus had to give up for the war. They came to a stop in front of a door. Jennifer handed Hermione the plate and said, "This is Brendan's room. Please ask him any question I could not answer."

Jennifer walked away leaving Hermione alone to face her future husband.

A/N

Please review! I love all the comments I can get.


	6. LADFFAL 6

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH6

Meeting Brendan

Hermione stood there staring at the door for what seemed like forever. She could not remember having ever felt this nervous about anything in her entire life. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. From inside the room she heard a thump and someone trying to get untangled. The door opened and in the doorway stood a man dressed only in pajama pants.

He looked at her for a second and said, "Shoot, I completely forgot."

He took the plate and cup and closed the door in her face. Hermione did not know what to do, so she stood there for five minutes. When the door reopened, Brendan was now fully dressed. He was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

He finally spoke, "I'm Brendan. I'm sorry about earlier. I completely forgot what today was."

"It's okay. I'm Hermione and it is a pleasure to finally meet you," said Hermione.

"Same here," replied Brendan. Avoiding a silence he continued with, "So, would you like to go for a walk?"

"Umm…Sure," Hermione answered.

They walked down the hall to another door. He opened the door to reveal a beautiful garden. They walked through the garden not saying a word to each other.

As Brendan sat down on a bench he asked, "So, are you ready for tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?" Hermione asked.

"You mean no one has told you? Great! Just great," said Brendan as he stood and paced back and forth.

Brendan stopped and looked at Hermione and sighed. He sat back down and said, "Hermione we will be getting married tonight."

Hermione just stared at him. She finally said, "Why?"

"Well it is mostly a big hassle for us to take you out of Hogwarts again. You see each time we take you out of the castle we increase the chance of a Deatheater following us. So we chose to do it today. We will go back to my place tonight and meet Severus at Hogwarts tomorrow morning," Brendan explained, "Don't worry we are having Christopher take the photos."

Hermione sputtered, "I don't know your family? How come my friends can't be here? I still don't understand why this is happening?"

"You know the answers to those questions. As for my family; I will help you learn names," said Brendan, "So Hermione do you have a nickname?"

"Well, my mom used to call me 'Mione," Hermione answered.

"That will work," He said, "The younger children don't like long names. So you will be 'Mione to them."

Suddenly there was a shout from across the garden, "Hermione?"

Brendan yelled back, "We're over here."

Jacqueline and Angelina walked around the corner. Jacqueline said, "Okay it's time for us to get Hermione ready for tonight."

"I'll see you later tonight, okay," said Brendan as the two women pulled Hermione from the garden and into the house.

A/N

Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter and review again. Oh, some things to tell you Snapes family do not live in Britain. I got a Beta now so the spelling errors should be cut back to a minimum. The next chapter may take awhile I'm on a brain fart!


	7. LADFFAL 7

Well sorry for my lateness. I'm graduating this week so I've kind of been busy. As for reviews I added a lot more details and character description. I would like to thank my Beta she is doing some awesome work. I hope you like it!

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH7

The Pre-Wedding Jitters

Jacqueline and Angelina pulled Hermione back into the house, up the entrance hall stairs and down to the left wing. They entered a room which looked like a dressing room in a ladies clothing store. There were three giant mirrors to one side and two changing rooms on the other.

Jacqueline decided, "I'll do clothes and hair if you do the makeup."

"That's fine by me," replied Angelina.

"What are you ladies going to do to me?" wondered Hermione.

"Why, all we are going to do is get you ready for your wedding," replied Angelina as she walked back out the door.

Jacqueline stood quietly and looked Hermione up and down. Then her face lit up with a smile as she asked, "What color do you prefer blue or green?"

Hermione was very confused by the question but she answered, "Blue."

Jacqueline smiled again and pointed, "Go into that room there and get out of your clothes. I'll be back in a second with your dress."

Hermione went into the room and complied with Jacqueline's request. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice from the other side said, "Hermione I have your dress; crack your door so I can hand it to you and then you can try it on."

Hermione opened the door a bit and as she did a beautiful silver gown was passed in. Hermione accepted the gown, handling it as if it were made from glass and would break at the slightest touch. She thought dress was gorgeous. When she had put it on, she looked in the mirror in the change room. The gown sparkled in the light. It had a slit that came to her knees, perfect for dancing she thought; it fit her body perfectly.

She opened the door to find Jacqueline sitting in a chair in the center of the 3 giant mirrors. Jacqueline got up to look at her and said, "Not bad, Hermione, not bad at all."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, "But why did you ask me about those colors? This dress isn't blue or green."

"I asked you about the colors for what color ribbon you would like in your hair," replied Jacqueline, "Now, come and have a seat in this chair so I can do your hair."

"You want me to sit down in this dress?" Hermione exclaimed, "But won't it wrinkle?"

"Yes Hermione, I want you to sit down," said Jacqueline, "Because this dress is wrinkle proof, dirt proof, stain proof, and spill proof. You can't do any damage to it."

Hermione slowly sat down. Jacqueline turned the chair away from the mirrors, so Hermione could not see what she was doing. As Jacqueline worked they did not speak. Finally Jacqueline said "I'm done."

Jacqueline turned her toward the mirrors and Hermione stared in amazement. Her hair was piled on top of head except for 2 curls that fell to the side of her face. The ribbons were interlaced through her hair.

Hermione, who had lost her voice finally said, "Wow!"

"I'm glad you like it," Jacqueline smiled, "Now, Hermione I'm going to go get Angelina, so she can do your makeup."

As soon as Jacqueline had left, a group of 7 kids came in. They looked at Hermione as she looked back. The tallest was a boy who looked just like Severus. He had hair down to his shoulders and his eyes were a stunning black. The next boy was 2 inches shorter with brown eyes and short black hair. The third guy in line had brown hair tied back into a ponytail; he had blue eyes. Next to him was a girl who had black hair with brown highlights in it. She had blue eyes too. Beside her, the second girl had short brown hair with blond highlights in it. She had brown eyes. The littlest boy had black short hair with brown eyes. The smallest girl held a teddy bear. She had black hair and blue eyes.

The little girl finally broke the silence by saying, "She looks like an angel."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you. My name is Hermione Granger, but you may call me 'Mione'."

"Well Mione let me introduce you to every one," Said the tall guy, "I'm Joshua Snape and this is…"

"We can introduce ourselves Josh," said the girl with brown highlights, "I'm Alexandra."

"You two fight more then brother and sisters do," said the guy with short black hair, "I'm Benjamin, and Sev is my dad."

"Wait a moment did you just call professor Snape, Sev?" asked Hermione.

"That's what we all call our uncle," said the boy with the pony tail, "My name is Christopher. These three are Samantha, Zackary, and Julia." He pointed at the remainder of the group.

"Are you and Uncle B. in love?" asked Samantha.

"Well to put it simply no," answered Hermione watching their faces fall, "But we hope to be in love soon."

The girls squealed in delight and the boys made faces of disgust. The door suddenly opened and Angelina walked in.

"Alright everyone out, I need to finish making the Bride lovely," Angelina ordered as she shooed every one out.

As soon as every one had left, Angelina began, "Well let me introduce myself. I'm Angelina Snape, but you may call me Angel."

"I'm Hermione Granger, but you can call me Mione," Hermione said, "Angel would you know what time it is?"

"It is 2 o'clock." Angel answered, "I have an hour to do your makeup before having the wedding photos taken. That should take an hour. Then you walk down the aisle. The ceremony will take 2 hours. Last is the reception and that should last until 8."

"I still can't believe I'm getting married," said an awed Hermione, "I mean this was not how I planned it at all."

"And how did you plan it?" asked Angel.

"Well first, my friends and parents would be here, I would be getting married outside and most important, I would know who I was marrying." Hermione replied a little sadly.

"Well you can cross one of those off your list," said Angel, "Brendan is having the wedding outside by the lake."

"Thanks," said Hermione with a half smile.

"As for Brendan, I think I can help you on that," Angel said as she pulled out a cell phone.

Angel dialed some numbers and put the phone to her ear. She mumbled words into the phone before closing it and looking at Hermione, "He'll be up in a couple minutes to talk."

Hermione smiled and said sincerely, "Thanks so much."

"Hey it's nothing for family," said Angel as she started applying makeup.

Brendan walked up a little while later. He had donned a Geoffrey BeeneSuit. As he entered, Brendan took a moment to look at her. Smiling, he said, "You look lovely Hermione. So what questions did you want to ask me?"

"Well umm…How about, what did you do before the defense against the dark arts job? Why did you switch? Where did you go to school? Why are we wearing Muggle clothes? Do you have to smirk at everything I say?" Hermione finally stopped and took a breath to continue.

"Wait a moment one question at a time," said Brendan with a gentle laugh.

"Before I got the job at Hogwarts I worked on a research project studying the three Unforgivables. I stopped because the project was going nowhere and I figured some time off would do me well. I went to school at Salem Academy for Young Wizards and Witches. We are wearing Muggle clothes because they are comfortable and easier to dance in. As for my smirking; get use to it because I tend to do that a lot."

Before Hermione could ask more questions, Angel said, "Wait I'm almost done."

She applied the last of the makeup. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The little makeup Angel had applied worked wonders on Hermione. She looked stunning.

"Well now that you're ready, may I escort you to the dinning hall where our photos will be taken?" asked Brendan, offering his arm to Hermione.

"Yes, you certainly may," replied a smiling Hermione as she placed her hand in the bend of his elbow.

A/N

So what did you think? Hope you like it. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K.'s characters.


	8. LADFFAL 8

Dear Review. Thank you so much. I love all you have to say. Sorry the Chapter took so long. The next one I hope to be posting soon.

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH8

A Wedding of Memories

As Hermione and Brendan made their way down the staircase to the entrance hall, Hermione could not help but feel like a Princess in a fairy tale. She knew better for she was certainly no Princess and Brendan was definitely no Prince but Hermione knew that she would never forget this special moment.

As they entered the Dining hall, they noted the tables where gone and in the center of the room stood a Greek style plinth which had a vase holding red roses resting on it.

Christopher stood with a camera around his neck. "Ah, the Bride and Groom have finally arrived," Chris teased, "Please come and stand by the roses."

Brendan led Hermione to the roses and asked, "So do we choose our own poses or do you want to direct us?"

"Well, I'll need at least three classic poses and then you have 10 more chances to be creative for yourselves." Chris answered.

Brendan smiled and stood next to the roses. Hermione followed suit and stood next to him placing her hands in his.

"Alright, smile," Chris said as three clicks of the shutter were heard.

"Good, "Brendan smiled and said, "Our turn now."

Brendan got on one knee and offered the roses to Hermione. Hermione took the hint and pretended to act shocked and demure. Three clicks were heard again. Brendan then stood and put a rose in his mouth. Taking Hermione in his arms, he then dipped her as though they were dancing. Again three more clicks from the camera could be heard.

Hermione took charge, taking the rose from Brendan's mouth and standing with her back against his chest. Brendan wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. Two clicks more. He turned her around, his hands still on her waist. Their foreheads touched and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his shining eyes. Two more clicks were heard before Chris finally said, "Well, that's all I need."

Hermione was the first to pull away. "So, what now?" she asked still a little shaken from her close encounter.

"Now we go to the lakeside to begin the ceremony," Brendan said while taking her arm in his.

As they walked through the doors, Hermione saw a calm lake that reflected the blue sky. At the edge of the lake stood a gazebo around which stood Brendan's family. As they approached Hermione noticed someone standing in the gazebo

"Who is that?" asked Hermione.

"That is Father Matthew," Brendan answered, "He will be performing the ceremony."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

When they reached Father Matthew, he looked at the couple and said, "I wondered when Brendan would finally tie the knot."

Hermione looked at the man and couldn't help smiling. Matthew looked just like Professor Dumbledore including the smile that took away all of your worries.

"Well let's start this ceremony," said Father Matthew, "Please hold hands."

Hermione took Brendan's hands shakily. The ceremony passed in a blur. All Hermione could do was look at Brendan.

At last, Father Matthew pulled her out of her trance by asking, "Hermione please recite your vows."

Hermione froze. She had no idea what to say. She looked at Brendan and said the first thing that came into her mind, "I had no idea when I signed my petition that the very next weekend I would be getting married. Now as I stand here, I can't help but feel like it was meant to be. I know I do not love you today but in a couple of months who knows."

Brendan had a huge smile on his face listening to his new bride.

Turning to the groom, Father Matthew asked, "Brendan, please recite your vows."

Brendan looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "Five days ago my Mother asked if I would marry someone I didn't know. I answered 'I don't care.' You see, with the job I have, it is hard to begin a relationship with someone, let alone marry. Now I stand here in front of this gorgeous woman and all I can think of is how bad I could screw this up. Hermione my hope is that together we have a bright future full of love and happiness."

"Nicely done Brendan." said Father Matthew, "Now, let us exchange the rings."

Patrice walked up and handed a ring each to Brendan and Hermione. Hermione slid the silver band on Brendan's ring finger. Brendan slid a red band on her ring finger. Father Matthew raised his hands and announced loudly, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hermione looked at Brendan. She had never felt so nervous. Brendan slowly pulled back a curl that had fallen out of her beribboned hair. Leaning in he placed a light kiss on her lips. The kiss only lasted a second but to Hermione it felt like forever.

Stepping back once more, Brendan took Hermione's hand and placed it on his arm. As they walked back inside he asked, "Do you like to dance?"

Hermione answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"It's a surprise," answered Brendan with a smile hiding his secret.

I hope you guys like it. Review lots.

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowling's characters.


	9. LADFFAL 9

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH9

The Reception and A Little More

The Newlyweds entered the house before the rest of the guests. Brendan escorted Hermione back into the Dining Hall which had been transformed again. On one side there was a dance floor and on the other a group of small round tables. Brendan led Hermione to a table at the far side of the hall. He pulled out the chair for her and sat in the chair next to her. As soon as the remaining family entered and took their seats, the Wedding feast appeared before them. Hermione had no idea she was so hungry until she saw the food. She consumed dinner like there was no tomorrow.

"Did you not eat anything today?" asked Brendan.

"All I had was a muffin at breakfast," Hermione replied trying to not look like a pig.

"Well next time, say something, you silly girl." said Brendan with a grin.

Hermione smiled at the phrase that was worthy of Severus Snape.

"Mione, I asked earlier if you liked to dance." Brendan asked with raised eyebrows. Hermione nodded.

"Well, the reason I asked was because when Severus and I were younger, we came to a conclusion."

"Really," Hermione interrupted, "What was that?"

Brendan replied with a sigh, "That we would never find our soul mates. So… we decided we would find an extreme Dance Partner."

"Oh. Explain to me what an Extreme Dance partner is?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"My brother and I were known as great dancers in our youth. We decided that if we found a dance partner who could dance with the same skill as we, then they would be close enough to a soul mate for us," explained Brendan as he continued. "We would also have to like our partner. The lady would be sensitive enough to be able to tell when I entered the room and whether I was upset or happy."

Looking at his brother while he expectantly hid his desire, "Angel is Severus extreme dance partner. I was hoping that you would be mine?" He looked at her expectantly.

Looking at her hands knotted on her lap, Hermione replied nervously, "Well I don't know. I'm not a great dancer. I just took some lessons as a young girl,"

"There is only one way to find out," said Brendan as he stood, "Hermione may I have this dance?"

Brendan held out his hand to Hermione who after a second's hesitation, took his hand and said, "Yes."

As Brendan led her out to the floor he said, "I hope you like Muggle 80's music."

"Yeah, it's okay. I like a bit of everything though," Hermione replied.

Music filled the room. Hermione made out the words of _Time after Time_ by Cyndi Lauper. Brendan led her around the floor for their first dance. Brendan whispered in her ear, "The next song will be a faster one. If you feel like you can't keep up please tell me."

Hermione nodded as the song changed to _Walking on Sunshine_. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she and Brendan danced around the floor. To her surprise, she kept up with him. Hermione also noticed the younger children had come out to dance too.

Hermione and Brendan danced together for the next three songs when Brendan led Hermione off the floor for a break.

As they left the floor Severus led Angel onto the floor. "You're in for a treat," said Brendan, "Watch this."

The sound of _Just the Two of Us_ by Grover Washington, Jr. came on. Hermione suddenly understood what Brendan was talking about when he said Extreme Dance Partners. Severus and Angel danced like they were on clouds. It was amazing. They seemed to be reading each other's mind because they moved together as one, never missing a step.

When the song ended, Hermione felt the urge to clap, but Brendan was leading her onto the dance floor again. They danced for another hour, enjoying their time together. Suddenly Josh announced, "This will be the last dance before the Bride and Groom leave."

The song _Maniac_ by Michael Sembello came on. "Oh my god," Hermione said, "This is the song. I used to dance to this all the time when I was little!" Hermione smiled throughout the last song.

When the song ended she and Brendan said good bye to everyone. They walked out the entrance hall where their suitcases waited. Brendan pulled out a sea shell and said, "This is a port key. Grab hold."

She grabbed her suitcases and pinched the seashell. Soon there was a familiar tug behind her navel as they disappeared.

They arrived in the living room of a house. Hermione dropped her luggage and looked around. She saw a small kitchen with a breakfast nook off to the side and surrounded by windows. They were standing in the sitting area just across from the kitchen and nook.

"This is the kitchen, living, and dining room," Brendan said as he pointed at the stairs, "We live upstairs. My roommate Brian lives downstairs."

"Oh, you have a room mate?" said Hermione in surprise.

"I plan on getting my on place some time; until then this is it," explained Brendan as he led her up stairs.

Upstairs, Hermione found herself in a pale blue room. One wall had three giant windows over looking what appeared to be the ocean. Against this wall sat a king sized bed. To the side of the room there was a door she presumed led to a bathroom.

Brendan looked at Hermione and with a soft voice said, "Well there is no use in delaying the inevitable."

Brendan closed the door, not to open it for the rest of the night.

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all liked it. Please review all and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this post and I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.


	10. LADFFAL 10

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH10

The Next Morning

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sounds of the ocean. The morning light was pouring through the open windows and she could smell bacon cooking downstairs. She stretched and looked around the room. With no sign of Brendan, she figured that he had woken up to make them breakfast. Lying down again, she smiled and thought about last night. It was magical. Something she would never forget. Now she knew why Lavender and Parvati always raved about it. She slid out of bed with that thought and took a nice warm shower.

When she got out of the shower, Hermione realized she had left her luggage with all her clothes downstairs. She grabbed one of Brendan's t-shirt's and a bathrobe before heading down stairs. "Good morning," Hermione called in a cheery way to the figure in the kitchen.

The man at the counter looked up and Hermione was surprised to see it wasn't Brendan cooking.

"Good morning to you too," said the man, "I'm Brian, Brendan's room mate. You must be 'Mione. Brendan left to get orange juice. He'll be back in a sec."

Hermione just smiled and took a seat at the table. Brian stood around five feet eleven inches tall with tan brown hair, blue eyes, and copper colored skin. While Hermione was looking him over an uneasy silence hung over the room.

Hermione, trying to break the silence asked, "So how long have you known Brendan?"

"We went to school together. So if you have any questions about the good old days ask me or if you want secrets to use something against him ask me," said Brain with a big smile. "Mione what do you like on your omelet?"

"Cheese, bacon, peppers, mushrooms, and onions," Hermione replied, "So Brian what do you do for a living?"

"I teach at a Muggle school," he replied.

"Why a Muggle school?" asked Hermione.

"Well Muggle children have much more enthusiasm and imagination than a wizard or witch does at that age. Witches and wizards know what fantasy is and what isn't. Muggle children want to believe in all the things wizards know to be real, so they create their own version of the Magical world." Brian replied as Brendan opened the door.

"Mione, you're up! I hope you slept well," said Brendan.

"I slept very well. Brian was telling me why he prefers to teach Muggle children," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad Brian has kept you entertained," Brendan said as he sat down next to her.

"Breakfast is ready," said Brian as he brought over three plates filled with omelets, "Dig in."

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Hermione was surprised at how good the meal was. After breakfast Hermione went up stairs to change, While Brendan packed his trunks with supplies for Hogwarts. Hermione had put on her school robes, while Brendan had donned dark green robes.

"Shall we be heading on out then?" asked Brendan as he looked to see if Hermione was ready.

They used a portkey to arrive in Severus's classroom. "It's about time," snapped Severus.

"What are you talking about? We are right on time," replied Brendan in the same tone

Professor Snape ignored the comment and turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, Hermione you must remember that to everyone in this school even the headmaster, we have no sister and I am not married."

"Yes Professor I remember," said Hermione.

"Hermione this is important; no one must no about our family; it could be a matter of life or death," stressed Brendan.

"Okay. I get the drift," said Hermione, "Now if you please excuse me, I need to go tell my friends about something that happened this weekend."

"Okay 'Mione but wait in the great hall after dinner so I can lead you to our rooms," said Brendan.

Nodding, Hermione left to start her trek to the Gryffindor tower. When she reached the Fat Lady and passed through the entrance, she noticed that the common room was empty except for three students. Hermione smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry looked at her and said, "Hermione why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys. How did you find out any way?" Hermione asked.

"We went to the library to talk to you, and when you weren't there we went to tell Headmaster Dumbledore. He explained where you went and then Ron told us what he knew and we put two and two together," replied Ginny.

"Well, I have more news than just that. I got married while I was there," said Hermione bracing herself for the storm.

Harry sat speechless and Ginny looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Figures they wouldn't let us come to the wedding," sulked Ron, "So tell us all the details. Is this guy any good or do we need to talk to him?" Ron punched one hand with his fist.

"Oh no, you guys have it all wrong," Hermione said hastily, "Brendan's a great guy, you'll see this Friday in class."

"If you say so," Harry replied.

She then dove into the edited version of Brendan's and her wedding. When she finished the topic of her wedding, their conversation changed to the safer subject of transfiguration homework. Soon they all headed down to the great hall for an interesting meal.

A/N

Hey guys hope you liked it. The reviews were great. Please don't stop. Thanks to all.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's characters.


	11. LADFFAL 11

I would like to thank Italia12, June W, Natsuyori, Natalie Skywalker, dolface546, ttinuhpfanforever, MsHellFire2005, and Arcander for Reviewing last chapter.

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH11

The New Professor

Hermione entered the Great Hall in all its splendor. She followed Ron, Harry, and Ginny to their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. As Hermione took her seat, the platters of food appeared on the table. Delicious smells of roasted chicken, fresh baked rolls and an assortment of stemmed vegetables filled Hermione's nostrils.

Just as the tables had been filled with food, Hermione's attention was pulled to the Head Table. At that precise moment Professor Snape and Brendan entered from the teacher's entrance at the back. As they took their, seats Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and said, "Your attention, your attention please. Headmaster Dumbledore has an announcement."

Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat as silence fell over the hall. He used a Sonorous Charm so that his voice could be heard from the back.

"Dear students of Hogwarts, we are most pleased to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Snape will you please stand and greet your students."

Brendan rose from his seat giving the school the trademark Snape smirk. Hermione couldn't help but giggle behind her hand at Brendan's attempt to act like Severus. She stopped, when Ron and Harry sent her question looks which turned horror at the thought of another Snape. Hermione looked around and shook her head when she saw the rest of the school was completely buying the act.

Just as Hermione was about to finish her meal, Lavender Brown shouted, "Oh my God! Is that a ring? Hermione did you get married?"

Hermione looked down at her red wedding band and with a small smile said, "Yes, I did get married."

Lavender and Parvati both squealed and pushed Ron and Harry out of the way. "Okay spill," said Lavender.

"Yes we want to know all the Romantic Details," said Parvati.

Hermione feeling a little claustrophobic from the sudden invasion of her space snapped, "It was just a wedding you two. Not a bloody society event."

Hermione hoped that they would leave her alone, but Parvati gushed, "Hermione, a wedding is the most important event in a woman's life: so spill." She insisted.

Hermione knew they were not going to quit bugging her so she finally relented, "Well, I got dressed up and had my hair and make-up done. Then we took some pictures. We had the ceremony outside and went back inside his house for a small dinner. That's all that happened."

"That's leaving out a lot of detail. Come on Hermione you can tell us," Lavender urged.

Hermione felt like she was going to punch both Lavender and Parvati, but then a familiar voice behind her said, "Mrs. Snape may I please escort you to our rooms?"

Hermione sighed with relief as she turned and saw Brendan standing offering his arm.

"If we must." She replied taking his arm. Turning back to her house mates she called over her shoulder, "I'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow," before leaving the hall with her husband.

Lavender and Parvati sat at the table, mouths gaping like fish out of water as they watched Hermione leave with the new Professor Snape. Finally, the two infamous gossips turned to look at each other.

Lavender shook her head, "Our bookworm Hermione Granger…."

"…Is now Mrs. Hermione Snape. Oh my god!" exclaimed Parvati.

As they left the hall Hermione leaned towards Brendan and whispered, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"My pleasure Mrs. Snape." Brendan replied with a smile.

They walked upstairs arm-in-arm in comfortable silence coming to a stop before a portrait of a beautiful woman. The woman was in a white dress and was walking on a lake.

"Mione this is the Lady of the Lake. This is the entrance to our chambers. The password is L. A. D. F. F. A. L."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked her curiosity peaked.

"Well," he explained, " LADFFAL is the Snape family motto. It means Live And Die For Family And Love."

"That is a lovely motto," Hermione said, "Who thought of it?"

"One of my ancestor's, Legumus Snape. He had to choose between his career and his fiancé" Brendan said, "When his fiancé asked why he answered saying 'The only important thing in life is to live and die for family and love.' I think he may have said it a little differently, but you get the gist."

Suddenly, Hermione found herself lifted off her feet and in the arms of her new husband.

"I believe it is the custom of Muggles for the groom to carry his bride across the threshold of their first home." He told her with a smile.

As the portrait swung open, Brendan swept through the entrance and set Hermione on her feet in the centre of the room. Looking around, Hermione was shocked at the color scheme. Everything in the room was decorated in black and dark green.

Seeing her horror, Brendan told her, "I didn't want to change the color scheme till you got here," said Brendan. "It can be anything you like."

"How about some dark blues and reds?" Hermione asked.

"Alright dark blues in here and dark reds in the bedroom," said Brendan, "And the bathroom we shall leave alone."

"Wait a moment. Where is the bathroom?" asked Hermione.

"In the bedroom to the left," said Brendan as he went to work.

Hermione went into the bedroom to find the same hideous color scheme. Finding the door to the bathroom, she entered and smiled. One wall looked like the ocean. The floor and counters were of a sand colored stone. It reminded her of Brendan's room where she spent her wedding night. Returning to the bedroom, Hermione set about changing the colors to a comfortable red hue.

Walking back to the living room, Hermione found Brendan sitting on a sofa facing a fireplace, admiring his handy work. She had to admit the rooms did not look that bad. On each side of the fireplace stood a bookcase. A small table that could be used for homework sat to one side of the entrance.

"What's in that?" she asked pointing at a full length cabinet on the wall behind the sofa.

"I put my Stereo in it," said Brendan.

"I thought Muggle things didn't work around magic," said Hermione very confused.

"They don't, but in America they have spells that allow Muggle stuff to run off magic," explained Brendan.

Hermione nodded and said, "Well I'm tired."

She walked back into the bed room and grabbed her pajamas. When Brendan entered, she ducked quickly into the bathroom too shy to change in front of her husband. When she came back into the bedroom, Brendan was already in bed. Calling out, "Nox," to put out the candles, she crawled into bed beside him. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she felt his arm curl over her waist and hold her in a warm embrace.

A/N

I hope you all like the chapter. Review and tell what could be worked on. Right now I'm tiring to establish there relationship together. Trust me Big things are going to happen later.

Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowling's characters.


	12. LADFFAL 12

Thank you for all the good reviews last chapter I hope you like this one.

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH12

A Different Kind of Teacher

Hermione woke the next morning with Brendans arm still firmly around her waist. She enjoyed the safe and secure feeling he brought with his embrace but breakfast started in ten minutes and she needed to get up. While Hermione lay wondering how to disentangle herself without waking him, she heard Brendan's voice by her ear say, "Good morning."

When he released her he stretched and said, "I slept like a baby. How about you?"

Hermione Got out of bed and replied, "I slept fine."

She grabbed her school robes and headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. When she got out she found Brendan dressed in black robes.

Looked at him, she asked, "Why are you wearing black?"

Brendan looked at her with a smirk and said, "You will just have to find out on Friday."

Hermione decided against pressing the matter and said, "Well, shall we go to Breakfast?"

Brendan led the way out of their rooms and down to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall, Brendan bent over her ear and said, "Have a good day Hermione." He gently kissed her cheek and headed up to the teachers table.

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron who both had looks of shock and disgust written all over their faces. Hermione looked at them and asked, "What?"

Ron sputtered, "Professor Snape just kissed you."

Hermione shook her head and said, "Ron a husband has the right to kiss his wife any time he pleases."

Harry noticed the beginnings of another argument and before Ron could respond to her comment Harry said, "So are you guys ready for potions?"

Ron started grumbling under his breath while Hermione said, "Of course."

The rest of the day went smoothly. After dinner Brendan once again escorted her to their room. Once there Brendan asked, "Mione would you be interested in playing a game?"

Hermione look at him with suspicion and said, "Depends? What's the game?"

Brendan smiled and said, "The game is called 20 questions. It's where we ask each other questions to learn more about each other."

"Okay," Hermione answered and thought for a moment before askeing, "How many Newts did you get?"

"I got 13," Brendan answered, "What is your favorite sport?"

"Hmm…I like track, or long distance running. What's your favorite Muggle Band?" Hermione asked.

They questioned each other till 10:00pm and then went to bed. Hermione and Brendan soon fell into a daily pattern but Friday was a day of change. Hermione had to take Defense Against the Dark Arts and it was worrying her silly.

What would Brendan do? Would he single her out? Would he do something stupid? Would he treat her with favoritism? Questions kept going through her head all through breakfast. Harry and Ron had to drag her to class, because she was so nervous. As they took their seats, Hermione regretted sitting up front.

Suddenly the door was flung wide open and in strode Brendan in a very Severus like manner. When he got to the front, he turned around and looked over the class. Suddenly he started laughing and this wasn't a small chuckle. It was 'hold on to your sides' laughter. The students were absolutely stunned at the sight of their new Professor Snape laughing. Hermione grinned privately at the thoughts that must have gone through her classmates heads.

Finally catching his breath, Brendan said, "Man he's got you guys whipped." More to himself than the class.

He stood straight and with a smile said, "So, let's see who took this class shell we?"

He started calling off names from the roll and passed over Hermione's like it was no different from the others. When he was finished Brendan crossed to his desk and took off his black outer robe to reveal a blue button up shirt, and Black slacks.

He looked at the class and said, "Well, you can all take a deep breath and relax."

The class did as they were told and the mood seemed to lighten. "Now that we have relaxed, let us start this class. This is your last year of school before you go out and make a life for yourself. So not only do I have to prepare you for life outside Hogwarts, I also have to prepare you for your Newts."

Brendan looked over the class before continuing, "Today, we will just get to know each other and next week we will get into the hard stuff. So, first let me tell you a bit about me. I graduated from Salem Academy and went to work with a research group to study dark spells and their counter spells. The last project we worked on was called the Fountain Of Youth. It was called that because we were trying to discover a counter curse for the death Curse."

Gasps filled the room. Seamus blurted out, "How can you work on something that could never be reversed?"

"Nothing is impossible Seamus, improbable perhaps but never impossible?" said Brendan, "And to answer your question; it is quite hard to work on a project like that, but it will be most rewarding in the end when we finally succeed. Do we have any more questions?"

Susan slowly raised her hand, "Professor Snape why are you so different from your brother?"

"First call me Professor Brendan to stop the confusion and, Susan is it? I do not understand your question," Brendan said with a smile.

Susan got red with embarrassment and she said, "Why are you nicer than your brother?"

"Hmm… This is a brave class," said Brendan, "Well I guess you can say my brother and I come from different worlds."

Brendan noticed all the confused stares he was getting and clarified, "When you were little, your parents passed their beliefs on to you. Can any one give me three examples?"

Parvati raised her hand and said, "Self image, success, and self preservation."

"That is correct Parvati," said Brendan and with a wave of his hand the words she had just said appeared on the board.

"All of you have different moral values depending on your background, but unfortunately, that is not what most Slytherins believe to be correct. When Professor Snape and I were younger we were taught that family, love, and friends were the most important things in life. When Severus was sorted into Slytherin, he was caught in a bind and he changed into the man you now know as your Professor."

Brendan then changed the subject. "Now, class will end soon and your assignment is to write an essay." Grumbles could be heard through out the room. "Come now it won't be that bad," Brendan said with a smile, "You will write about you, why you took this class and what you plan to become when you leave Hogwarts."

Hands shot up like rockets. "Yes Dean," Brendan asked.

"How long is the assignment and what do you mean by why we took the class?" Dean asked.

"I want at least a foot of parchment, so that means details and as for why did you take this class? I think the question explains itself," He said as the bell rang, "I need this essay by Monday."

The class emptied for lunch. Hermione left but instead of going to lunch, she went to her rooms to get a head start on the assignment.

A/N

This is chapter is an info chapter. I need to do this before I can give you any good stuff, which is coming soon. Read and review for I love to hear what you have to say


	13. LADFFAL 13

Hey sorry about my lateness. I finially got conflict. Tell me what you think.

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH13

Whistle While you Work

Hermione entered her room and sat down on the couch. She pulled out her assignment and looked it over. The questions he had asked were daunting; challenging. No teacher had ever asked them to write an essay on what they wanted to do. She looked over the questions again.

Grabbing a parchment, Hermione wrote about her childhood and skimmed over her previous years at Hogwarts. The next part was tricky. She considered what she wanted to do with her life as opposed to what she was expected to do with her life. She was expected to become a researcher spending her life over books and making discoveries to better everyone's lives. She wanted to design wizard and witches robes. Her dream was to see her friends wearing clothes she had designed just for them; it had been since she was a little girl. Without knowing why, she put down both answers.

The last question was by far the easiest. She had taken defense against the dark arts to prepare for the battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters

Having finished the assignment, Hermione placed her three feet of parchment on the table. What could she do how? She looked around the room and noticed how dusty it was getting. The rugs by the entrance and fireplace where getting dirty. She smiled and walked into her room and grabbed her CDs out of her trunk. Choosing a disc that was titled Cleaning Mix, Hermione placed it into Brendan's stereo. When her song _Maniac_ came over the speakers, she started to bob her head to the tune.

Hermione turned away from the speakers and started working. She cleaned the room in the only way she knew how. She grabbed a rag and headed for the bathroom. When she made it back out to the sitting room the CD was half way completed. She smiled as the song _Bless the Broken Road_ came on and sang the lyrics as she dusted the mantle. So engrossed in her work, Hermione jumped when a voice came from behind her,

"Now this was not what I was expecting." She turned and saw Brendan leaning on the door frame. "You know you could just use magic to clean?" he teased.

"I know, but its just fun to do it this way," Hermione said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Mione," said Brendan in an appeasing tone, "So you're a country gal?"

"I told you I like everything. This song is very romantic," said Hermione with a smile before going back to her cleaning. Suddenly the song changed to the upbeat song _I'd Do Anything_ by Simple Plan.

"You really do listen to everything," said Brendan at the sudden change in music.

Brendan grabbed a rag from the bucket of warm water. He started to sing the song as he cleaned the hearth in front of the fireplace. Hermione hid her smile and sang with him.

After Hermione finished the mantle she went onto the bookshelves. Four songs later Brendan looked around the room and said, "Well it looks like were finished."

"Good, cause I'm starved," said Hermione as she took the bucket into the bathroom to empty it.

"Well whose fault is that?" asked Brendan.

As Hermione walked out she said, "Yours."

"Mine," Brendan said with a mocked shocked voice, "how could it be my fault?"

"It's your fault because if I wasn't married to you, then the house elves wouldn't be so scared to come into my rooms," Hermione said in her Know it all voice.

"Oh, whatever," Brendan said with a smirk, "Race you down to the kitchens." Before she could answer Brendan took off. Hermione laughed and ran after him. Hermione grabbed some food and they ate in an empty great hall.

As they walked back the couple heard sobbing. When they turned the corner, they found Susan Bones sitting against the wall crying. Hermione saw what looked like a ministry paper crumpled in her hand. It struck Hermione at once what happened as she rushed forward and tried to comfort Susan. Brendan held back for a moment and watched the scene before he finally picked up the letter and read it.

Dear Miss. Bones,

It is with the deepest of sorrow we must tell you that your Mother and Father have both passed away in the darkest of circumstances yesterday evening.

Your house was attacked by a group of Dark Wizards who may have been in the employ of He who Must Not be Named. While our Aurors were unable to arrive in time to save your parents, you may be comforted by the fact that 5 death eaters were captured at the scene.

As you are still yet a student, you are eligible under the Ministry for a small stipend which will allow you to continue your studies at Hogwarts. You will be advised of all other arrangements as soon as they are finalized.

Sincerely,

**Mrs. Anamra Erral**

Head of Family and Child Life

Brendan was shocked. Who could be so inhuman as to send a letter telling a child that her parents had died? Hermione broke him out of thought by saying, "I'm going to take Susan to the Hospital wing."

Brendan returned to their room and sat down to ponder what had happened. When Hermione entered the room he asked, "Does that happen often?"

"Sadly, yes," answered Hermione honestly, "Look, I'm going to turn in. See you in the morning. 'Night."

Five minutes later, Brendan followed her, still troubled by poor Susan's sad letter.

A/N Hey review cause I like hearing from you.


	14. LADFFAL 14

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH14

A Fall Discussion

Within a couple of weeks the 'Bones Massacre' as the Daily Prophet called it was old news. Hermione's portfolio of sketches went missing three days after she turned her essay in. After a day of asking around she started getting looks from other students, so she stopped her inquiry. Brendan still had the house elves scared of him, so every Friday they both cleaned their chambers together. Last Friday Brendan and Hermione got in a 'sword' fight with the dusters and finally fell laughing in a heap upon their bed.

The autumn soon turned into winter. Students were now talking about Christmas Holiday and making plans. Hermione hadn't given it a thought between cleaning their rooms and studying for the NEWT's. One windy Saturday in November, Hermione sat in her room reading Jane Eyre, one of her mum's favorite books. Brendan came in and took in the scene.

"Hey Mione can we talk?" He asked sitting next to her on the sofa. Hermione looked at him and said, "Sure."

"Great, now I need to know about what our plans for the break will be?" Brendan asked.

"Well as long as I get to see Harry and Ron during the holiday, then I'm fine," said Hermione returning to her book.

"So tell me now this sounds," said Brendan, "First, we visit your family for a week, then mine for the same amount of time. Then we visit Brian and a small town I know of and lastly, we spend three days with Harry and Ron."

Brendan waited for Hermione's reaction but upon hearing nothing, he turned to Hermione and was shocked. Her face was white and her eyes watery with a look of sadness and anger in them. "Well, if you want to see Harry and Ron more we can cut down my family time," Brendan suggested trying to make the situation better.

Hermione turned her face away and shook her head, "It's not that."

"Hermione, why are you upset then?" Brendan asked, "Nothing is cast in stone; the plans can be altered."

"It's not that," Hermione said shakily, "We can't visit my family."

"Why not?" asked Brendan. "Haven't you told them about us?"

Hermione began to quietly cry, "There's no one to tell Brendan."

The memory flooded over Hermione. She had been in regular correspondence with Victor Krum, helping him improve his English. When the owl appeared in the Great Hall with a letter at breakfast, the threesome had assumed it was from Durmstrang and Victor. Ron the tallest had reached and retrieved the letter before Hermione could. He had intended to read the letter aloud to the table to tease Hermione, but before he spoke his face had paled and he passed the letter to her.

It was the same type of ministry form letter that Susan had eventually received telling her that her parents had been killed. Hermione ran from the Great Hall in tears followed by Ron and Harry.

That same evening, the boys had coaxed her to come to dinner. As she entered, she heard the comments of the other students. What had hurt most were the comments from Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know what her problem is. If I had Muggle parents that had bit the dust, I'd be out celebrating." He sneered to his thug friends.

Malfoy suddenly found himself at the end of nine different curses from nine different wands; nothing had been seen by any of the professors.

Brendan pulled her into a gentle embrace, "Hermione, it's okay," Brendan whispered in her ear as he stroked her back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew." She quietly told him.

Hermione leaned into Brendan's chest and let him comfort her. They sat there for hours while he gently rocked her and kissed her hair. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Brendan got up and answered the door.

"Where have you two been?" asked Severus

"Sev, we're busy right now," Brendan said as he looked over his shoulder.

Snape looked past his brother to see Hermione curled up on the sofa, "I'm sorry," said Severus, "Mother wrote me about Christmas lists. You need to have Hermione make one too."

"Okay Sev," Brendan said as he closed the door.

Brendan turned back to Hermione to see her talking to a house elf. Suddenly food appeared on the table and the elf disappeared. "I thought you would be hungry," said Hermione as she grabbed a chicken leg and began to eat.

They ate in silence. Hermione sat back and said, "I do have some family that wants to meet you."

"Well then, we shall keep our plans the same then," said Brendan with a smile, "Oh and my Mother needs your Christmas list."

"A Christmas list," Hermione said dreamily, "I haven't made one of those in ever so long."

Weeks went by and suddenly it was time to leave for winter vacation.

A/N I have some questions to answer

AMI MIZUNO1 I shall never write a lemon. I am not that kind of writer. If the question is about rating then that is to happen later. As for Children I don't think the couple know each other enough to have a kid.

Imissdumbledore I have read book 6. As much as I love that book, I will continue with my story as planed. I just hope Snape realizes what he's done.

For all those who mentioned Susan: I love her dearly but she serves less propose in the story.

Thanks everyone else. I loved all the reviews but I thought a few things need to be cleared up. I hope you liked this chapter. Next one is going to take awhile (writers block). Review lots to inspire me.


	15. LADFFAL 15

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH15

Meeting the Weasley's

Brendan sat in the teachers' carriage pretending to be interested in what Flitwick was talking about. He had half a mind to go and find Hermione, but he promised her some time alone with Harry and Ron. Hermione had said her family would be at the station to greet them, so not only was he annoyed but he felt his stress level starting to rise.

When the train jolted to a stop, Brendan got up and made is way off. As he stepped on to the platform, he found himself surrounded by a throng of parents searching for their children. From his spot he saw at least five red heads. They must be the Weasley's he thought, as he plowed his way through the crowd; Hermione's probably with them.

At the other end of the train Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron got off.

"Ron, you did tell your mum who I married, right," Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione," replied Ron, "I told her you married the Defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Ron, Hermione means did you tell your mum Hermione married a Snape?" asked Harry.

"And miss the look on their faces," exclaimed Ron, "I think not."

Hermione shook her head, what was she going to do. She walked up to the gathered Weasley family and noticed Remus, Tonks, and Moody.

"Welcome home," greeted Mr. Weasley as Mrs. Weasley gave each of them a bone crushing hug.

"So, where is this guy?" asked Fred "We need to check him out." Continued George.

"He's right, um.." Hermione turned around and realized that Brendan wasn't behind her, "Oh no we lost him." She whined.

"Don't worry dear he couldn't have gone far," reassured Mrs. Weasley patting Hermione's arm. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione split up and went looking for Brendan.

"So why do you think they don't want to give us his name?" wondered Remus.

"Ron probably wanted to see our faces," said Fred. "He never learns that he can never shock us," George said with a grin.

At that moment Brendan tapped Mr. Weasley on the shoulder. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to be the Weasley's, would you?" asked Brendan.

"Yes we are," replied Mr. Weasley curious as to whom this stranger was, "And you are?"

Brendan smiled and said, "My name is Brendan Snape. I was looking for 'Mione."

The red haired family seemed not to hear the second statement because when Brendan looked back at them, their faces showed different expressions of shock, confusion, or disbelief.

Remus was the first to respond, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Severus Snape?"

"Sev is my older brother," answered Brendan, "So have you seen Mione?"

"When you say Mione do you mean Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I confused you," said Brendan, "She said we would be meeting her family and I don't know where she could be." He began turning around to look for his wife in the lessening crowd.

"Wait a minute," began Fred, "Are you the Defense against the Dark arts teacher?" finished George.

"Umm, yes," answered Brendan, wondering why they were so surprised.

The group were staring at him with suspicion. "Is there something on my face?" asked Brendan, uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

At that moment Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione returned. "We can't find him in this crowd," said a defeated Ginny.

"Hermione, dear we have found your Professor Snape for you," Mrs. Weasley told her with an uneasy smile.

Hermione looked past the red heads and saw Brendan. "I see you didn't need me to introduce you to my Family," Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, what can I say," teased Brendan, "They look just like you." He smirked.

"Well, we best be heading home," said Mr. Weasley gathering up his clan and heading out through the hidden entrance.

They went back to the Burrow and, over dinner, properly introduced everyone. Brendan basked in the homely warmth around him. He told Hermione that the house gave you a feeling of safety, love and caring.

After dinner Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to her room and talked about what they wanted for Christmas. As they sat on Ginny's bed laughing over their Wish List's, they heard a knock from the door.

"Mione, can I come in?" asked Brendan, sticking his head in the room.

"Yeah, sure Brendan," Hermione said with a smile.

Brendan entered and told her, "Now that everyone has properly threatened me I feel ready for bed. I'll be in the twins' room."

"Oh," laughed Ginny, "I'd be careful if I were you. You don't want to end up with flippers," Ginny warned him.

"Don't be silly, why would they do that?" asked a confused Brendan "Anyway Mione, we are going shopping tomorrow. So get some sleep. 'Night luv. "he told her before bending and kissing her cheek.

"Sleep tight," Hermione replied as he left. Then sadly, she realized she would miss being with him tonight.

Hermione and Ginny stayed up late, sharing their predictions on what would happen to Brendan. The next morning Hermione awoke to a scream. Grinning to herself she got up and walked to the bathroom. There she found Brendan cursing and trying to reverse the twins prank. Overnight, Brendan had developed pink and purple skin along with navy blue hair.

"Would you kill me if I said I told you so," Hermione said trying to hold back her laugh.

He glared at her and went back to trying to reverse the trick managing only to singe his hair on the ends.

"Oh, come on," said Hermione taking pity on her husband. She led him downstairs to the Kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, she heard the twins laughter. Piercing the twins with a fierce glare that caused them to be quiet, Hermione demanded "Antidote, now!"

"Aw! Hermione, don't be a Party pooper," said George. Fred nodded "Yeah, it was just some fun Mione." He whined. Hermione waited and held out her hand while she tapped her foot.

"Here's a potion for the skin, and the hair will go away in a week," said George as he offered a vial of green potion.trying to avoid Hermione's look.

Brendan took the Potion, and said, "Thank you," Before downing the horrid looking mixture. Brendan's skin thankfully, returned back to its normal color.

Brendan joined the family at the dining table pulling Hermione to sit with him. "Hermione, can we leave to go shopping in an hour?"

"That's fine with me," Hermione replied, while she poured each of them a glass of juice.

An hour later, Hermione found herself in a very empty Diagon Alley. "Is this place always this cheery?" asked Brendan sarcastically, as he looked around. Hermione just took his hand and led the way.

Hermione smiled as they walked in and out of the shops, buying Christmas presents. She bought Ron an autographed poster of the Chudley Cannons. She bought Ginny a matching scarf and gloves along with a small makeup kit. For Harry, she bought a magical bracelet that supposedly heated when danger was near.

Hermione sighed in frustration. Brendan was so hard to shop for. He had most of the newer defense against the dark arts books. He had fine clothes and he wouldn't wear jewelry. She was about to give up when she remembered how much he liked eighties music. Telling him she had to mail some Christmas cards, Hermione made Brendan stop by the Post Office. There, she quickly wrote his friend Brian, asking if he could send some of Brendan's favourite CDs.

Finally, Brendan dragged Hermione into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for some treats for his nephews before stopping by the Leaky Caldron for a late lunch. They then headed back to the Weasley's to spend another evening and to enjoy a wonderful dinner from Molly. The days until Christmas were passing quickly.

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.


	16. LADFFAL 16

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. I loved all of them.

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH16

Christmas Eve Night

Hermione woke up early on Saturday. It was Christmas Eve. Mrs. Weasley decided that they would exchange gifts this evening since Hermione and Brendan had planned to leave very early the next morning.

Hermione woke up and looked over to see Ginny wearing purple dress robes. "Ginny, where did you get the new robes?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up and said, "You like them? You got a box on your bed too."

Ginny pointed to a light blue box trimmed with navy blue ribbon on the foot of Hermione's bed..

"Come on Hermione, it's from your husband," Said Ginny, handing the box to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the box before she decided to open it saying, "Okay but it's probably is not much. We planned to exchange gifts at his parent's home."

Hermione pulled off the ribbon and found that the box contained beautiful navy blue dress robes.

"They're gorgeous Hermione," said Ginny, charmed by the gift, "Put them on and we'll wear them down to breakfast."

Hermione quickly complied with the task and found the robes suited her perfectly.

"Your husband has excellent taste in fashion," Ginny told her while she led Hermione to the kitchen.

Hermione noticed that all the Weasley's had new robes on. Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione dear, you didn't have to give us all new robes. I thought we agreed to open gifts this evening?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Why had Brendan given them all new robes? As if he had read her mind, Brendan strutted into the kitchen also wearing new dress robes.

"Good morning," He greeted everyone while dishing himself out a helping of eggs.

"So, everyone's wondering why they all found a gift of new dress robes at the end of their beds this morning, Brendan?" said Hermione as she sat next to Brendan.

"A simple question with a simple answer," said Brendan, "It's my family's tradition to bestow the host family with whom you stay at Christmas with gifts of appreciation."

"So then why do I have new robes?" Hermione wondered.

Brendan's eyes softened as they looked at her. "I just like seeing you wearing blue," Brendan told her with a secret smile. This caused everyone in earshot to snicker.

They ate a hearty breakfast, chattering about Quidditch and presents. Afterwards, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins and Brendan all went outside and had a snow ball fight. Brendan kept lobbing the snowballs at Hermione who couldn't come close to getting him back. Hermione became so frustrated with her poor aim; she fell flat on her face while throwing her last snowball with all her might. The small crowd laughed at her. As it was noon, everyone went inside for soup leaving Hermione in the snow with Brendan. Brendan walked over to where she lay in and asked, "Are you having fun?"

Hermione looked at him with a scowl and said, "Oh yes, I love to numb my face on a regular basis."

Brendan, smiling shook his head and held out his hand to help Hermione out of the snow. Hermione smiled and whispered a quiet thank you. She looked down and realized they were still holding hands. She looked at his face and found a bright smile. She liked his smile for it looked so different than anyone else's, especially for her. Realizing she was staring at his mouth, she quickly averted her eyes. She found her self blushing as Brendan started walking, pulling her along, still hand in hand. She hadn't realized her feet weren't moving until she felt him pulling her hand.

"Hermione," Brendan began, "I want to ask you something,"

"Okay, I need to ask you something too," said Hermione with a smile, "You go first."

Brendan looked at the snow and said, "I'd like to spend more then an hour at Brian's. Is there a way we can spend the whole day at Brian's and just one at the town?"

"Oh sure, that's fine by me," Hermione replied, "What's in this town anyway?"

"That's a surprise," said Brendan told her with a smile.

Hermione shook her head and continued the conversation, "About your Christmas presents, I couldn't find anything I knew you would like so when you open your gift tomorrow, just remember I'm in the same room." She looked at him expectantly.

"I shall not make one disappointed face," Brendan said holding up three fingers, "Scouts honor."

Hermione snorted, "I have a hard time believing that you were a Boy Scout," said Hermione as they walked toward the house.

"I wasn't but you know what I mean. Now, there's something I'd much rather do." Brendan said with a smile.

"What is that?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"I want to tickle my wife," Brendan said running at her to tickle her. Laughing, Hermione took off for the house with Brendan right behind her. Hermione made it inside the house, breathless before Brendan caught her.

After lunch Hermione went to Ginny's room to wrap presents. The afternoon went by very slowly. Ron kept bugging Ginny and her about his present and whether it was any good.

Soon it was dinnertime and Mrs. Weasley pulled out all the stops. There was every kind of food one might want on the table. By the time Mrs. Weasley brought out the dessert, Hermione had already excused herself from the table. Hermione sat on the couch by the Christmas tree and looked at the presents. There weren't an overwhelming amount but she expected each to have been picked especially for the person receiving the gift. Harry and Ron soon joined her, sitting on either side of her. Not long after, the rest of the Weasley's came out and presents were passed out.

Hermione received her usual hand knitted jumper from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron got her a book on household magic for house witches. He got punch on the shoulder while Harry just laughed. Harry had gotten her a book on ancient charms. Hermione gave him a warm thank you. Ginny gave her socks with penguins having a snow ball fight. The twins gave her, of all things, a baby pram. They were sent a jinx that made them act like babies and every one laughed. Brendan's gifts were small but he thanked his hosts sincerely which left them feeling appreciated. Hermione smiled and winked at him, and he winked back.

When Ron opened his present from Hermione, he kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to hang the poster up. Harry and Ginny just said their thanks to Hermione. Every one headed for bed after presents were opened. Hermione went to sleep excited, anxious to see what Brendan got her for their first Christmas as husband and wife.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long but there was a lot of work put in to it. Review and tell me what you think.


	17. LADFFAL 17

Thanks all for being patient. I hope you like it!

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH17

A Very Snapey Christmas

Hermione awoke to a jabbing in her shoulder. She rolled onto her back and tried to ignore the annoyance but suddenly she was jabbed again. She squinted up to look at her tormentor and found a smiling Brendan watching her.

"What time is it?" Hermione moaned as she stretched.

"It's five thirty. We have to leave as breakfast starts at six," whispered Brendan, "I've already taken your things downstairs. Oh and," he paused and leaned closer to kiss her on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Mione."

After Brendan left, Hermione, who was smiling at Brendan's attention, pushed herself out of bed. Using her wand, she placed a cleaning charm on herself and styled her hair into soft curls. She chose some black slacks and a blue shirt to wear and walked down stairs without shoes on as to not wake anyone.

Hermione entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley and Brendan talking in whispers. She sat down to buckle on her boots. Brendan came to and asked, "You ready?"

Hermione nodded and allowed him to help her on with her warm winter robe. Before leaving she hugged Mrs.Weasley and thanked her asking her to say goodbye to everyone else.

"So how are we getting to your parents house?" Hermione asked as she and Brendan left the Burrow.

"We're going to apparate," answered Brendan, "If that's okay with you?"

"How do we do that together?" Hermione asked.

"First, you have to get very close to the person your apparating with," instructed Brendan.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I haven't heard that one before, but okay," Hermione said as she stepped closer to Brendan.

Brendan placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Now I need you to close your eyes," said Brendan with a smile, "It makes the transitions easier."

Hermione closed her eyes and felt her body leave the ground. Almost as soon as she left the ground, her feet had touched earth somewhere else. Before she could open her eyes the feeling over took her again and again and again. Finally, she opened her eyes and found herself in the entrance of Snape Manor. "Welcome," greeted Jennifer Snape as she made her way down stairs.

"Good Morning Mother, Merry Christmas," said Brendan as he crossed the floor and hugged his mother.

"I hope your trip was enjoyable, Merry Christmas Hermione." said Jennifer giving Hermione a hug.

Hermione smiled and said, "Merry Christmas to you too and the trip was great."

"How did you get here? You made sure to apparated to five different locations?" asked Severus, who had entered the room with his arms around his wife.

"Of course dear brother," Brendan said with his fingers crossed and a smirk as he led Hermione into the dining room.

Hermione and Brendan got reacquainted with their family through breakfast. When they were all finished the children led them to the sitting room for the best part of Christmas; PRESENTS! The living room had been decorated with a warm red and delicate silver trim capped off by a beautiful tree. Presents lined the tree and the children couldn't wait to get started. Hermione sat next to Brendan and watched as Jennifer and Sebastian passed out everyone's gifts.

Hermione was heart warmed as she opened her gifts. She received a framed collage of pictures from her wedding, a beautiful Muggle dress and, as her reputation had preceded her, a few books she had wanted When she was handed Brendan's gift she couldn't wait to see what it was. Inside the box was a small white card that said "It was too big to wrap, you will see it in a few days, Love Brendan."

Hermione looked at Brendan to ask what he got her to find him opening her present. Hermione watched him tear apart the paper to get to the present. She couldn't wait to see his face. He looked at her and said, "My CDs, thank you."

"Oh keep looking," Hermione said with a smile.

Brendan shuffled through the CDs and said, "What is this? This isn't mine."

All Hermione could do is smile well he read the title, _Dancing to Our Memories_. He looked at the list of songs on the back and said, "These were the songs we danced to at our wedding."

"Yes," Hermione stated proudly blushing at the look he gave her.

Brendan smiled as put his arm around her and pulled her close to place a kiss on her cheek causing the kids to giggle.

After spending a day of holiday cheer with his family, Hermione and Brendan shared a great feast with everyone else. Hermione looked around and thought how happy she was to be part of a real family again. For the first time in a long while, Hermione crept into bed beside Brendan and curled against him truly joyful and content. She fell blissfully asleep thinking of her wonderful day.

A/N Thanks again for being patient. I just started college and my schedule is hectic. Review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters.


	18. LADFFAL 18

An/ Hey readers it's been a while but im sure you'll love this next chapter.

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH18

A Day to Remember

Hermione and Brendan spent a week with the Snape family. For Hermione, Aunt 'Mione to the younger children, it was a time to see a side of Severus no one knew about. It also made her realize all that Severus had given up, making sure they were safe. Hermione now had a new found respect for him and his family.

Late on their last night at the manor, Brendan and Hermione sat in front of the fire. Hermione was reading a book she had received for Christmas, while Brendan sat with his arms around her waist.

Hermione let out a sign and put down her book. "Okay what's bothering you?" she asked facing Brendan.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" asked Brendan, in return.

"Let's just call it woman's intuition." Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Well if you must know I was thinking about the day we came here," said Brendan, "I think we only apparated four times instead of five."

"Does it make any difference?" asked Hermione

"Well, there is a spell that can track those who apparate," explained Brendan, "except the spell doesn't work after 4 consecutive apparitions."

"I see, so if we did not want to be followed we would have had to apparate 5 times," said Hermione. "Hmm...If we were followed wouldn't we have found out by now?"

"I guess you're right," replied Brendan, "Let us retire to our quarters then." They soon were asleep and leaving their worries for another day.

The following morning, they both rose early and had a quick breakfast before the children got up. As they apparated to Brian's house she could here him counting the number of times they made an apparition. Soon they were in Brendan's room. She looked outside and saw Brian with a group of people out on the beach.

"Looks like they started without us," said Brendan from behind her.

"Who are they?" asked Hermione.

"They are some of my friends from school," said Brendan. "There is a bathing suit in the bathroom for you."

Hermione walked into the bathroom and found a baby blue bikini. She shook her head and tried on the suit and found, miraculously, that it fit. She walked out and found Brendan wasn't there. Finding some flip flops and a towel, Hermione made her way down to the beach. When she arrived, she found Brendan wrestling one of his friends. She heard a whistle come from behind her.

"Hello and who do I have the pleasure of whistling at?" asked a man with bleach blond hair.

Hermione blushed and said, "His wife." She indicated Brendan with a nod of her head.

The males started teasing the newly wed wizard. Their noisy exclamation made Hermione blush.

"Brendan the guy who would never date again is married," said the man Brendan had been wrestling.

Brendan pushed him into the sand and said, "Guys I would like you to meet Hermione. Hermione, this is Dan, Scott, Will, and you know Brian."

She smiled at all of them and said, "Hello."

Hermione set to laying out her towel. When see was finished she laid down to sunbathe. About 15 minutes later, she felt a shadow blocked out the sun. She was about to protest when she was picked up off the towel by Brendan. When she saw they were heading for the water, she started yelling, "Brendan put me down this instant."

He was soon knee deep in the ocean and said, "Okay."

Hermione yelled at him, "Brendan don't you..." she couldn't finish the sentence, because Brendan dropped her into the water.

When she came up she screamed because the water was so cold. "Brendan I'm going to kill you," Hermione yelled at him. Hermione took off running at him, but he was ten times faster then she. Defeated, she sighed and grabbed her towel before heading for the house. She heard Brendan come up behind her and say, "Aww… Hermione don't be like that."

She smiling, Hermione turned and grabbed Brendan around the waist and shook her head spaying him with water.

"Thank you," he said while he whipped off his face. She laughed as he led her over to his friends. They spent the rest of the day on the beach talking about old times and how much trouble they all got into at school.

Around 10 o'clock in the evening, Hermione finally called it a night and headed inside to sleep. The next morning she got dressed for their trip to the village. She smiled she saw them eating cereal.

Brendan smiled in return. "Shall I tempt you with a bowl of Coco Puffs?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I've never been one for cereal, but an orange will do."

Brian grabbed an orange out of the bowl of fruit and said, "Here yah go. Brendan I'll be gone tonight, so don't trash the place too bad."

As soon as breakfast was done, Brendan grabbed a bag and asked "You ready to go?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

Brendan got up and grabbed her hand as they apparated to the town. The town built around one main street which appeared to have been recently remodeled.

Brendan leaned to Hermione and said, "This is the town of Fidelity. The town used to be derelict and was about to be handed over to Muggles for development. That is, it was until a new shop came to town. It opened just before Thanksgiving or the middle of November."

"Well, that is a nice story. We must stop at this shop and see what they're selling," Hermione said with a smile.

Brendan said, "We can't it's closed for the day."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked back.

Brendan looked at Hermione with a look he had never given her, "Because the owner is coming to visit and she will want to inspect every aspect of the shop."

As they approached the shop, Hermione's eyes caught wind of a flashing red neon sign. The sign said '_Hermione's Design'_. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Brendan and noticed he had pulled her old sketch book from the bag.

"Hermione I hope you can forgive me for taking this, but I could not give you your Christmas gift with out it," Brendan said.

Hermione took the book from his hands and said, "This is for me; but how? Why? How did you afford it?"

Brendan smiled at her and replied, "Yes it's for you. This isn't just from me. It's from the whole Snape Family, because I told them of your talent and they agreed to do this favor. Besides, I knew you would never choose this career on your own so I decided I'd give you a small push."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked at the manikins in the window modeling clothes from her book. This had to be one of the happiest days of her life. She slowly got over her shock and asked, "Can we go inside?"

Brendan answered, "Of course we can." Brendan took out a key from his front pocket and said, "Here's your key."

Hermione took the key from his hand and approached the glass door. She placed the key in the lock and turned it. Her eyes went wide as she took in the shop. The store was everything she could ever imagine. On the men's side, you could see moving male manikins modeling the winter collection as were the female models on the opposite side.

Red and gold Banners hung from the ceiling her initials on the bottom of each one. She stood staring in awe at wonderful gift.

Slowly, Hermione made her way up and down the aisles looking at every article of clothing. She would look up once and awhile and see Brendan's eyes on her making her blush before continuing to look around.

Suddenly, a woman of medium height walked up to her. "Hello, my name is Cindy Locklear. I've been in charge of the company while you were absent. If you have any questions I will be pleased to answer them. We have followed the designs in the book, but we also added the warming spells, anti-spill and wrinkle spells we found in the back."

Hermione looked at Cindy and asked, "Have you made the school uniform yet?"

Cindy smiled and said, "We have it in the back, but we weren't going to bring it out till next year."

Hermione followed Cindy to the back. On the way, Hermione asked questions about the shop's financial state; and what did the public really like. Hermione saw the back was full of tables and fabrics that would be turned into clothes. One wall had photos of what would be the spring collection. She saw on the rack what the beginning of the uniform line was.

"Brendan told us that this was the last school year for you, so, as a present from the shop, we made you a set of uniforms and a few dresses we weren't going to bring out till next fall," said Cindy.

"May I?" Hermione motioned to the clothes.

"Of course," replied Cindy.

Soon, Hermione was giving a fashion show for Brendan and Cindy. By the end of the day Hermione and Brendan both had their hands full of bags.

Exhausted, Hermione went to bed as soon as they got back. Brendan crawled in next to her, pulling her close and kissing her neck

Brendan whispered softly in to her ear. "Happy New Year Hermione."

"I love you, Brendan." She whispered, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

An/ well you know what to do write and tell my how you liked.


	19. LADFFAL 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!!!

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH19

The Home Coming

Hermione woke up the next morning, though the sun was shinning through the shades, she laid in bed a smile on her face as she remembered the wonderful day yesterday. She put on her bathrobe and walked down the stairs. About half way down the stairs she stopped suddenly, she could hear load voices coming from the kitchen. "Brendan, don't worry it probably isn't as bad as you say it is." "You don't understand when she said those words it felt like I should have given a response. I bet she only pretended to sleep, to hide her disappointment." "She was tired. She probably doesn't remember saying it."

Hermione sat on the steps trying to remember what she had said last night that could have made Brendan this upset. "I think I need some air. Can you tell her when she gets up, that I'm on a walk?" "Yeah," Brian replied back.

Hermione didn't move to come down stairs until she heard the door shut behind Brendan. As she took a seat at the table, Brian gave her a smirk and asked, "So how much did you hear?"

Hermione replied, "Enough to know I have said something horrible." Brian sighed as he sat down next to her, "Technically it's not horrible, but to Brendan, well, it was a big deal you said it." "But what did I say that has got him this upset?" Hermione asked her frustration showing.

"I love you," Brian whispered back. Hermione sat there shock etched across her face. Brain noticed and asked, "Did you mean it?"

"I, well its like, no I mean arrgh," Hermione said trying to formulate the right words, "Yes I do love him, but I didn't mean to say it in a state of half consciousness." Hermione signed trying to figure out how to get out of this situation she had unknowingly caused. "Hermione, I want you to know that Brendan does care about you. It's just that those words have always led him to trouble and he is scared this could happen to you two." Brain said in hopes to calm her. She looked at Brain and said, "I know Brendan has past secrets that he hasn't told me, and I'm fine waiting till he's comfortable telling me. I also don't want him to feel he has to have the same feelings I have. I won't force him to say I love you. I think I may need some air too."

Hermione got up and headed down to the beach. She sighed and took a seat on the sand thinking how much she had messed up. "I'm such an idiot," she yelled lying back staring at the cloudy sky. "I don't think so," a voice from behind said. Hermione spun her head to see Brendan behind her. She sat up and gave him a small smile as he sat down next to her. They both sat there in an awkward silence waiting for the conversation to begin. "Brendan, "' Hermione started, "I want you to know I'm not expecting some declaration of undying love from you. Last night the words just slipped out, I mean I do love you, but I don't want you to feel like you have to say anything." Hermione sat there nervously waiting for his response. His hand gently slipped under her chin and he slowly brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He pulled away with a smile on his lips and said, "Thank you."

He pulled her to her feet and they both walked back to the house hand in hand and smiles on their faces.

By eleven they had packed their bags and were ready for the trip back to Hogwarts. Brain gave them both hugs and said, "I'll see you two at the end of January for the wedding." "Of course wouldn't miss it," Brendan said well pulling Hermione towards him and apparating away. Once Hermione felt solid ground under her feet she heard a voice from behind her say, "It's about time you got here."

She turned around and saw Severus Snape standing there in one of her designed black robes. "Sorry Sev," Brendan said with a smile, "We couldn't find my slippers." Hermione let out a small giggle remember Brendan run around and look for the slippers that were on his feet. "Those are some pretty nice robes Professor Snape," Hermione said with a smile. "Yes well the design was pretty unique and the style seemed to fit mine," Severus answered with a smirk. They all headed up the hill to the castle heading to their different rooms. Hermione immediately went to her rooms and started unpacking her clothes and changing into her new uniform. Hermione's uniform was a white cotton long sleeve shirt, a black skirt with a gold edge on the bottom, a black vest with the Gryffindor crest on the left side, and a red silk scarf around her neck. About an hour later Brendan's head poked into the room and he said, "Your friends are here to see you."

She smiled and said, "Okay, I'll be right out." She turned back to her mirror and looked over her appearance one more time. She smiled when she saw Brendan's reflection come to stand in the mirror behind her. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are," Brendan said staring at her reflection, "I'm going to have trouble concentrating in class with you wearing that." A blush crawled up Hermione's cheeks. She turned and said, "Well, at least I know I won't be having any competition for your affections." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "When was there ever any competition." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then walked to the door and waited for her to follow him out. She had to smile even more when she heard Ron say "Bloody hell Hermione."

Hermione smiled up and said, "It's good to see you to Ronald." Ginny spoke up next, "Wow Hermione where did you get that new uniform it looks amazing?" She smiled and hand them a picture of Brendan and her standing in front of the door her neon sign flashing above them. "Brendan bought me a store to sell my clothing designs." Hermione said smiling at their shocked faces. "Wow Hermione I didn't know you designed clothes," said Harry. "How come you never told us?" Ron asked handing back the photo. Hermione placed the photo on the mantle, "I never thought I was any good. It was just a hobby, but I can't wait to make it a full time career."

She turned and smiled sitting down next to Harry as talked turned to what had happened at the Weasley's during Christmas break. Brendan walked out of the bed room in the middle of their conversation and asked, "Aren't you guys supposed to be at dinner by now?" "Yeah, we probably should be heading down," Ginny said as they all stood up and walked out of the room and to the Great Hall.

As they entered the hall Hermione could tell people were looking at her and whispering about her different uniform. As she sat down at Gryffindor table she could hear two consecutive gasps. "Hermione where did you get that uniform it looks so cute?" she heard Lavender gush. Hermione smiled at lavender and said, "Why Hermione's Design it's a little store in Shiloh, Georgia." Lavender smiled and said, "Thanks a lot Hermione you are such a great friend." Ginny giggled at Lavender's retreating back, "Wow that girl is almost as dense as Ron." "Hey!" Ron retorted sending a glare at his sister that caused Hermione and Harry to laugh at the two.

That Friday at the evening mail drop Hermione and her friends watch as a package landed before Lavender. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Lavender cut the string and remove the top. Lavender scanned the letter on top of the outfit as her face first looked upset, excited and then shocked as she glanced from the letter to Hermione then back again. Lavender lifted a beautiful set of lavender dress robes out of the box and held them to her. She smiled and walked to Hermione and asked, "Hermione did you make these robes?"

"Make? No I did not, but I did design them." Hermione said with a smile. "Well I love them," Lavender said spinning her and the robe around before walking upstairs to no doubt try it on.

By the end of the day the whole school was abuzz with talk of Hermione, the dress, and the fact that she was more than a book worm. Hermione couldn't think of anything that could turn this good luck around.

A/N

Hey readers and Fans sorry fun the long wait I had writers block then I just kept putting it off, but now I'm back. So please review because it's you guys that keep me writing. Also I'd like to say that I am looking for a new beta, because my old one won't write back, so if you are interested email me.


	20. LADFFAL 20

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH20

Going To the Chapel

School seemed to return to normal after the Christmas break. Hermione found herself spending more time with Brendan and less with her friends. She couldn't help but feel that she was neglecting her friends by always leaving to spend time with Brendan, even if it was just to sit in front of the fire studying while he graded his papers. On the last week of the month Hermione felt the need for another vacation as she fell on to the couch. As Brendan came out of their bedroom humming some odd song she groaned and grabbed one of the couch pillows pressing it to her face. Brendan laughed and asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, I need a break," she replied throwing the pillow at her feet. "Well aren't you lucking, This weekend is Brian's wedding and as Best man I'm obligated to make an appearance with my new wife." Hermione sat up and said, "Why didn't you remind me earlier?" "You seemed a bit stressed this week with a potions essay due and that major test in transfiguration," Brendan said smiling at the memory of her staying up extremely late to study, "Anyway I have everything prepared and packed, plus I went out last Hogsmade weekend to get a gift."

Hermione just sat there looking at him; after she had made such a big deal about being distracted when she needed to study she couldn't yell at him for not telling her. She finally sighed and said, "So when do we leave?" "Tomorrow morning at about six o'clock," Brendan said well kissing her check, "Sorry for not telling you sooner."

She just smiled at him and said, "So who is Brian's lucky lady?" "Her name is Alice, she teaches 2nd grade in the muggle school district," Brendan said picking up Hermione's feet so he could sit down. "And what did you get them?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well we are getting them this." Brendan pulled out what looked to be two plane tickets. "It's from our entire family two tickets to Hawaii."

"Oh my, that's so nice. Hawaii is such a beautiful place this time of year," Hermione said. "Oh have you been there?" Brendan asked. "Yeah, my Parents took me for Christmas when I was ten," Hermione said a small smile coming to her face as she remembered her parents. He looked at her and wondered what to say in hopes she wouldn't cry. Hermione took in Brendan's face as he thought and started to laugh. Brendan startled by the sudden laughter asked "What?"

"Your face it was just so funny," Hermione said through laughter. Brendan grabbed her sides and pinned them to the couch and Hermione abruptly stopped laughing. "Not so funny now," Brendan whispered in her ear before capturing her lips in a siring kiss. His hands slowly traveled down her and rested on her hips as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke for air a minute later. They both were breathing heavily a flush had come over Hermione's cheeks. Brendan smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead before saying, "I promised to talk with Severus. I'll see you at dinner." He got up and headed out the door.

Hermione sat there her mind going a thousand miles a minute. After awhile she finally got up and headed to Gryffindor tower to talk with the only person she knew to talk to. Ginny was sitting with Ron and Harry playing exploding snap when Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. Ginny immediately knew that Hermione wanted to talk to her as she entered and made an excuse to the boys before following Hermione back out the portrait hole.

"So what's up?" Ginny asked the Weasley smile plastered on her face. "Brendan and I kissed," Hermione said a little embarrassed. Ginny gave off a laugh and said, "I'd hope so you are married." "But he's never kissed me like that before," Hermione defended. "Well what do you expect Hermione, you are smart, talented, and beautiful even if you won't admit it. Did you expect to get little kisses the rest of your life," Ginny said a smile all over her face. "Well no, but what happens now?" Hermione asked the question that had been bugging her. "You go with it," Ginny replied, "Your husband and wife it's not like it is wrong to show it once and awhile." Hermione thought about it as Ginny lead her to dinner.

As she ate dinner Hermione kept sending glances to Brendan and when he finally looked back she turned her head a blush slowly crawling up her cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but feel like a dorky teenager from one of those old 50's movies. She was supposed to be mature and not get this flustered over a little kiss. She was too busy in her own thoughts to notice Brendan walk up behind her. When he tapped her shoulder she jumped a foot and her fork went fling. He laughed and conjured a new one from a grape. "Hermione, Severus and I haven't finished our conversation. I don't think I'll be in till late. I thought you might want to know." Brendan said with a smile, but Hermione was sure he was hiding something.

"Of course, thanks for telling me," Hermione said knowing not to ask in front of everyone. Brendan gave her another smile before heading out to the entrance where he and Severus walked out. Harry looked over and in a concerned voice asked, "What was that about?"

Hermione looked at everyone, and answered, "Probably about our day trip tomorrow. Brendan asked me to accompany him to a day seminar about some deadly curses."

As heads turned back to their foods and to past conversations, Hermione felt less hungry then when she walked in. She hated having to lie to her friends and what was even worse was that she felt something was wrong and she didn't know what it was. Hermione soon found herself leaving the hall and seeking refuge in a hot bubble bath. As she stepped out of the bathroom she noticed Brendan was already asleep on the bed. She signed and crawled into bed maybe tomorrow would lead to some answers.

Hermione felt someone shaking her awake. As her mind cleared and she saw Brendan she asked, "Is everything alright?" "Of course he smiled but we have to get ready to go we've got a half an hour till six." "And what happens at six?" her mind drawing blanks. "We go to Brian's wedding remember," brain said.

Hermione shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom quickly using magic to do her hair and freshen up. As she ran out of the bathroom she found Brendan already dressed in a nice button up suit, and had her clothes laying out for her on the bed. Hermione quickly changed and followed Brendan as they walked outside the school walls to apparate.

Hermione soon found herself in the familiar setting of the beach house. She looked around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Did you think that the wedding would be here?" Brendan said with a smirk, "Scott's coming to pick us up in fifteen minutes. Well we wait would you like some breakfast?"

"Nothing to fancy please." She said with a smile. Brendan waved a wand and the bowl of apples on the counter began to slice themselves. As she watched the apples, Brendan poured them both glasses of milk and sat down across from her. She slowly pick at the apples as questions from yesterday came back to her. "Brendan what was going on yesterday?" she asked.

He sighed and looked at her quizzically. "There is going to be an attack on a wizarding family, we don't know when or which one and we are worried it might be the Weasley's."

Worry and fear washed over her face. "I … Thanks for tell me. Severus will probably yell at you later you know." Hermione said a small smile gracing her worried face. Brendan reached over the table and grabbed one of her hands in his, "Don't worry Severus has it under control." Brendan said with a smile. He leaned over the table and Hermione watch as his lips got closer to hers.

Suddenly there was a horn honk from outside. Brendan let out an angry moan, "The only time he's ever on time." He got up and headed to the door and opened it. He held it open for her as she walked past giggling at the fact that he still seemed upset about the interruption. As Hermione turned her attention a red corvette she noticed that Scott and the blond man that whistled at her last Christmas were occupying the front seats. She and Brendan walked over to the car and sat in the back. "Hermione you remember Scott and Dan?"

She smiled and nodded a yes. As they set off the three men started talking about of all things The Star Gazer's quidditch season. She watched as they went more inland and she had to wonder what part of the States was she in. As they passed a sign that said Welcome to Mary Beth, Georgia she found her answer. As they drove through she smiled at the rustic feel of the small town. She soon found herself parked in the church parking lot. As they got out and headed for the chapel she saw Brendan being dragged toward the back of the church. As she headed after him Dan and Scott stepped in front of her. "Now don't worry about him he's got Best man duties," Dan said. "May we escort you to your seat?" Scott asked offering his arm. "That sounds fine," Hermione said taking the offered arm.

As the three of them entered the church Hermione noticed that pink and white tulips lined the Alter. The three of them took seats in the second row. They sat there waiting for two hours talking about school and their jobs. Then soft piano music began to play and Hermione noticed how full it had got in the small chapel. She looked toward the double doors at the back of the chapel and saw two little children walking down the aisle spreading flower petals.

Hermione smiled as she saw Brendan walk down the aisle with a girl in a light blue bride's maid dress. The ceremony went by rather quickly. Brain and Alice both looked stunning. After the ceremony Dan and Scott escorted her to the reception area across the street from the chapel.

They entered a large room with tables covered in more white and pink tulips. They took their seats and soon the bride, groom, and the wedding party showed up. Brendan made his way over and took the seat next to her as food was brought to the guests. They watched as Brian and Alice took the floor dancing to Unchained Melody. Dan, Scott, and Brendan all whistled and made cat calls as the couple danced through the flash photography. After the dance other joined the couple on the floor. Hermione danced with both Scott and Dan before Brendan stole her from the two. The two spent the rest of the night dancing. Hermione smiled as another slow song came on. Brendan whispered the words of the song into her ear. She leaned her head onto his chest humming along.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Brendan whispered as the song came to its end. She nodded and the two said goodbye to Dan and Scott, and congratulated Brian and Alice. The two walked down the street a bit before apparating to Hogwarts.

The school was quiet and had an empty fell for only being eleven o'clock. Hermione couldn't help but sneak glances at Brendan as they walked to their rooms. Brendan mentioned the password and let her enter first. Hermione crossed the room and was about to enter their bedroom, when she turned and looked at Brendan. "Do you see something you like?" He asked a smirk gracing his features.

Hermione blushed and was about to turn away, when Brendan took hold of her arm and whispered, "cause I do." Hermione's eyes shot to his as he captured her lips in another passionate kiss. When they broke apart Hermione was breathing heavily and her knees were weak. She hadn't realized she had grabbed his coat for support. She was about to let go when Brendan kissed her again this time her hands went around his neck as he start walking forward. Before she even realized what was happening her knees hit the back of the bed. Brendan broke the kiss and said, "I'll stop if you want me to."

Hermione felt her courage bubble up as he stepped away. She reached forward and slowly took off his suit coat; then started on the buttons of his shirt. She felt his eyes on her and could not help but blush. Once she got his shirt off she looked him in the eyes and said, "Please don't stop." Brendan didn't need to be told twice as he captured her lips and they both became lost in the other.

A/N

Another chapter done, I'm still looking for a beta if you are interested. Please review if you liked it I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

A disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or the Song mentioned in this chapter.


	21. LADFFAL 21

LADFFAL

Live And Die For Family And Love

CH21

Planning a Good Defense

Hermione awoke and as she looked at her sleeping husband, she couldn't help but feel all was right in the world. She brushed a hair out of his face and she couldn't help but smile as his face scrunched up to block the sun coming through the near window. Hermione leaned over and gently kissed Brendan's lips. As she pulled away she saw him smile. He opened his eyes and a smirk covered the smile as he pushed her on her back and began kissing her passionately. When he pulled away he said, "Good morning." She pushed his hair behind his ears and said, "Good morning to you too."

Brendan rolled off her and said, "I'm going to take a shower would you like to join me?" Hermione could see his mischievous glint in his eyes and laughed shaking her head. He laughed "Your loss," as he walked into the bathroom. Hermione grabbed her robe and put it on and headed out to the sitting area to get her book, and screamed when she saw a dark figure in front of the fire. She stopped as she realized that the man in the room was Severus. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Severus, you scared me."

"It's ok," he said. Then suddenly her bedroom door swung open. Hermione looked over to reassure Brendan she was okay, when she stopped short taking in Brendan. He was wearing a towel around his waist and was covered in soap suds, waving his wand. Hermione couldn't help, but start laughing. Hermione took in Brendan's scowl, and she said, "I'm sorry Brendan." "Hermione this isn't funny. You scared me half to death," Brendan said lowering his wand. "Well I've scared the only other Snape's in the castle; I've accomplished a lot in one morning." Severus said a smirk on his face.

"Well next time you scare my wife make sure I'm not in the shower," Brendan said walking back into the bedroom.

Hermione laughed at her husband's attitude. "So why are you here this morning?" Hermione said taking a seat on the couch. "I need to talk to Brendan about something important," He said looking back at the fire. Hermione suddenly remembered about the possible attack on the Weasley's. "This wouldn't be about the attack would it?" She asked. Severus sighed and asked, "How much did he tell you?"

"Not much. Just that Voldermort was planning an attack, and you think that the Weasley's are the possible target," She answered. She looked down at the floor and asked, "Have you told them yet?"

"Dumbledore is making some arrangements, but if we make to many they will figure out someone told, plus there is no saying that it will be the Weasley's, There are more big Wizarding Family's on our side. So don't worry about it."

She smiled up at him and said, "Oh I will, but I pretty sure I can make it go unnoticed or blame it on Brendan." She chuckled as Brendan walked in. "What are you blaming on me?" He said as he cleaned out his ear with his towel.

"Oh, you know the casual marriage problems." Hermione said getting up and heading for the bedroom, "I'll let you boys talk well I take a nice warm shower."

She caught a glimpse of Brendan's nod as she left the room. She sighed, another secret to keep things never got any easier did they?

As she left the restroom she could hear talking through the bedroom door. "Your kidding he is planning the attack on Valentines Day?" Brendan's voice could be heard.

"Yes that was the day planned. If things have been taken care of on our side there should not be a problem," Severus replied, "Look just don't give Hermione any other reason to worry. I'll see you to at Lunch." Hermione heard the door close as she sat on the edge of the bed. She felt it all on her shoulders. How was she going to be able to keep this from her friends, she wouldn't be able to keep this secret for that long. She could feel the tears coming and closed her eyes in hopes that she could keep them at bay.

"Hermione?" she heard from the door.

She didn't need to look up to know it was Brendan. It wasn't till she felt his arms encircle her that she realized he had crossed the room. "Hermione, I know this is going to be hard, but you must believe me everything will be alright." Hermione didn't care anymore she let the tears flow as Brendan embraced her.

That afternoon Hermione sat down with her friends trying to act normal and the only thought that kept coming across her mind was; how does she act like herself? "So Hermione how was the trip?" Harry asked.

"Oh it was good," Hermione said hoping her voice gave nothing away. "Now come on Harry I doubt Hermione remembers much of trip except the night after right!!" Ginny said with the biggest grin.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione said clearly not expecting what Ginny was saying.

"Come on, Hermione we're not stupid. You haven't been down all day something obviously happened last night," Ron said in between mouthfuls of food.

She blinked and stared at them a bit, contemplating what they were saying, before her face got red and she hissed, "That's none of your guys business, what I do with my husband."

"Oh is that so just two weeks ago she was coming to me not knowing what to do about her husband kissing her and now she is all grown up!"

Ginny and the others teased her for the rest of dinner and she soon realized this secret may not be as hard to keep as she thought.

A/N~~~There another chapter done I was going to give this story up, but a die hard fan wrote me and I wrote this chapter. Please enjoy and remember I do not own these characters!!


	22. LADFFAL 22

**A/N **

**Sorry for such a long wait. I had honestly abandoned ship. I just wrote a small one-shot for Criminal Minds and I thought if I want to write one shots for that I can write the remaining chapters of this. They may be smaller then normal with a magnitude of mistakes, but I will try my hardest to continue to update this story. Yours Truly Black Wolf**

**Chapter 22 LADFFAL**

**The 14****th**

Hermione sat down in the Great hall. It had been a long couple of weeks, with nights of panic and the constant worry. As she took a seat by Ginny she could barely tell what had her fellow classmates all a twitter about. As she brought a spoonful of porridge to her mouth Ginny bumped her in the side, "So do Brendan and you have any special plans for tonight, that you want to give me all the details?"

Hermione gave Ginny a look that spoke exactly what she was thinking "What?" She quickly shook it off and replied, "Not that I know of." At Ginny's look of disappointment she added, "Should there be?"

`"Come on Hermione, It's the day of love, of romance, of sweethearts, of …" Ginny went on. Hermione turned to the two boys across from her for a better answer. Harry laughed, " It's Valentine's Day."

Ron took a huge gulp and addressed his sister, "Come on Gin, with all the class work they've been giving us you should know she'd probably forget what today is." Hermione gave him a smile that faltered when she realized that if it was Valentine's day that it also made it the 14th of February. She had been dreading this day for weeks and now that it was here her world seemed to slow. She hoped against all hopes that by the end of the day, when all the cards where on the table that her friends would still be just that. Her friends.

Another nudge from Ginny speed the world back, "So what kind of romantic evening does Professor Brendan have planned?"

Hermione lied through her teeth, "Well, Brendan wanted to keep it a surprise, but I doubt you'll see me after dinner." Ginny squealed and bounced in her seat a bit, "You promise to tell me all about it tomorrow right?" Hermione nodded her head, and quickly Ginny turned to the boys grilling them on their plans.

Hermione looked back to her porridge and suddenly felt her hunger leave her. She stood to go look for Brendan or Serverus when a large crash near the front of the hall was heard.

Things seemed to happen in slow motion as she turned back to her friends. Both Harry and Ron were standing to get a better look at the front of the room. She could see them talking but for some reason her ears weren't registering the sound. She slowly turned to the front of the hall and noticed that the professors all stood wands at the ready. Her eyesight followed to where the wands were pointing. First noticing the blood on the figures. As she made out the three small bodies, her brain just started to click into place. Than one of the children turned toward them in fear, and recognition hit Hermione like a punch in the stomach and the world stopped.

**A/N So this is the 22****nd**** chapter. I've started 23****rd**** and hope to have it up soon. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Review if you think I'm doing any good.**


	23. LADFFAL 23

**Chapter 23 LADFFAL**

**The Wrong Family**

Hermione's eyes went wide as she staredwhere the three children stood. She was so focused on the blood covered children that she didn't notice the questions, or McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore move around the head table. No what brought her out of her stupor was Julia's cries for her mother. Hermione's feet began to move on their own as she pushed through the crowd of students trying to get a better look. By the time she got to the front of the hall she saw the Headmaster trying to get information out of Patrice. It was Zachary that noticed her first and let go of his hold on Patrice and raced at her crying "Aunt Mione."

Both girls quickly followed suit cling to her school robes. Hermione quickly realized the hall had gone quite, and was watching her. She tried to ignore the stares of her professors and peers and focus on consoling the three crying children. "Mrs. Granger could you please explain how you know these children and how they got a port key to Hogwarts?"

Hermione look at the headmaster and suddenly it hit her _"Why were they here? Who's blood was on them?"_ Hermione looked at Patricia and let her hand run over the girls dark hair. "Patrice I need to know what's going on. Could you tell me what happen?"

The girl wiped her face sniffling a bit and looked up at Hermione. "Aunt Jackie sent us here with one of daddies boots. She said to tell him that the badmen came, and she was going to find mommy."

Patrice began to cry again and Hermione tried once again to console her as she processed the information. _Badmen those were Deatheaters. Deatheater were attacking the Snape Family Manor, but they were suppose to attack the Weasleys. Brendan's voice echoed in her head, "We don't know if it's the Weasleys only that it's a large wizarding family in support of the order." The attack had never been planned for the Weasley's it had been for the Snapes. OH MERLIN!_

"Headmaster you need to find the Professor Snapes' … The attack it wasn't for the … They attacked…," Hermione's brain wasn't able to put together a proper sentence. She froze when she heard two voices demanding entrance into the hall. As the crowd parted Hermione made out Brendan and Severus's face. She hoped they would be able to explain the situation better, but her thought process was interrupted by Patrice crying "DADDY"

Patrice quickly let go of Hermione's robes running to her father embracing his waist. Julia followed and was pick up and hugged by Brendan. Serverus seemed to understand the situation completely and instead of asking more questions he looked at the Headmaster and asked, "Sir, It seems hostile wizards are attacking my family manor. I've made numerous port keys and placed them around the manor. My hope was if my family was ever in need that they could find shelter here at Hogwarts."

The Headmaster made a stern face and said, "Of course your family may come here for protection, but Serverus I will require a better explanation on your return."

Serverus gave a nod and turned to exit as a body fell in-between the Headmaster and himself. Unlike the children this woman didn't move and given the amount of blood on her clothes Hermione couldn't be sure if she was still alive. Suddenly the woman gave off a moan that seemed to echo through the hall around her. Hermione turned to catch her professors face only to see it was now a shade of sickly white.

**A/N Told You I'd update! Tell me what you think. This weekend I'm posting a Snape Family Tree! Just an FYI. I've finished writing chapter 24. I just need to type it (Don't hope for it sooner than later). Ch 25 is in the works, but since I entered a Fanfic challenge I don't know when it will be done. Thanks for all your support and tell me what you think. I respond better to reviews than alerts, but I love both!**


	24. LADFFAL 24

AN: Sorry for the Wait!

LADFFAL: Live and Die For Family and Love

Chapter 24

Important Things

Hermione watched Severus move like a phantom being pulled to the light. He crouched down slowly next to the bleeding woman. His eyes and hands seemed almost hesitant to touch her. He had changed from the man that knew exactly what to do in any situation, to a lost man confused by the world around him. It wasn't till she made a soft groan that Severus seemed to snap out of his haze. He gently started moving the blood caked hair from her face, rolling the woman onto her back. It was than that the pit in Hermione's throat became a rock as she realized the woman was Angela.

Hermione could hear Patrica crying behind her, but her eyes were glued to her Professor. She could feel Zachery and Julia bury their faces into her robe and her hand instinctively pressed them to her in comfort. Hermione's eyes locked onto Angela's face as her eyes fluttered open. Angela and Serverus just stared at each other, and Hermione felt her Professors confusion on what to do.

Angela softly began to speak Severus's name, when he cut her off, "Shh, It's going to be okay, Your … Your going to be okay." Severus broke eye contact search for something his eyes frantic, "Poppy, … Help … Poppy PLEASE," His voice betraying his fear. Angela gripped Severus robes, "Sev, … The boys, The boys you need to get them." Severus looked back down to Angela, "It's going to be okay Angel, The boys, … The boys will be alright, I'll get them. I just … Just need, POPPY," Severus yelled out. Angela placed a hand on Severus's cheek and forced him to look at her, "Sev you need to … to smile more, You look much more Handsome with a smile."

Hermione couldn't help the tears as they fell down her face. She wondered how she couldn't stop crying well Severus had yet to shed a single tear. Angela spoke barely at a whisper, but her words seemed to echo the hall. "Sev, make sure you tell them everyday that you love them, everyday." Severus just stared at her, "You tell them more than enough how much we love them, if I started saying it they'd start acting spoiled. Your, Your going to be okay Angel." She smiled up at him, "Keep our babies safe Severus." Hermione watched as Angela's hand fell from Severus's face. Her eyes closed. "Angel?" Severus asked while he shook her gently, "Angel, wake up... ANGELA WAKE UP, POPPY!"

Poppy seemed to come out of nowhere and started waving her wand, muttering spells. Severus held on to Angela's hand tightly. "I need to get her to the Hospital Wing ... Now," The nurse stated. Severus nodded slowly releasing Angela's hand. As Severus stood, Hermione could see his mask fall back into place.

Hermione watched him walk over to his crying daughter, who was being held by Brendan. He knelt down eye level with his daughter, "Patricia, I need you to look over mommy for me can you do that?" Patricia started wiping her eyes on her sleeves. She nodded and looked at her dad, "Mommy's … Mommy's go...n to be alri...t ?" she asked between sniffles. Severus pulled her into a hug, "I know if your there mommy's going to get better, especially if your smiling." Patricia nodded again wiping away her tears and trying to smile. Patrica quickly ran to catch up with Poppy as Angela was levitated out.

As soon as the two were out of the hall Severus turned toward Brendan "Let's go, " He said heading toward the doors. Hermione looked at Brendan his eyes were hard as he turned to follow after Severus. "Bren..." Her voice caught in her throat. What exactly was she trying to do she knew he had to go. She looked back into his eyes to see they had softened. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her face. He leaned in and placed his lips softly on hers. There was a soft need to the kiss which was unlike any of their kisses before. He pulled away but leaned over to her ear, "I'll be back soon, I have something important to tell you." He pulled away from her. He stared at her for a second and than took off after Severus. Hermione watched him leave and sent out a silent prayer that would not be the last time she saw Brendan.


	25. LADFFAL 25

LADFFAL: Live and Die For Family and Love

Chapter 25

Hermione was taken out of her daze by the squeezing of her hands. She looked down at Zachary and Julia. Both had tears still running down their faces and fear in their eyes. "Miss. Granger, I'm going to need you to identify the family as they come in by port key." The Head Master said calmly. "I understand just give me a second." She replied. The Head Master nodded his head before addressing the Hall. The students were to remain in their Houses for the rest of the day, with meals being taken there, as well as class canceled.

Hermione had to bite her tongue when she heard some Gryffindor's make the comment that "Snape, had done something good for a change." She looked down at the two holding her hand once more and knelt down to eye level. "Here's what we are going to do," Hermione said well wiping their faces, "I have some really good friends that are the nicest people you will ever meet. How about you two stay with them and get cleaned up, maybe have some lunch. While I help the Head Master take care of your family?" That got a negative effect as the two launch themselves at her, not wanting to be left with strangers.

She sighed and tried to think of something else that would ease their fears of being left with her friends. She looked up as she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny making their way towards her. She stood back up, but almost fell over again given as she moved the two kids gripped her legs. She caught herself by grabbing Harry's arm. "Hermione, what's going on?" He asked. "I want to explain I really do, but I Have to help the Head Master, Please can you trust me for now?" Hermione asked looking at her friends. She was a bit shocked when Ron replied, "Of course, 'Mione, What do you need us to do?"

She looked at the three and felt relieved that they still trusted her. "Do you think you could look after these two while I help the Head Master?" she asked. All four of them glanced down at the two cling to Hermione's legs. Ginny gave a grin as she knelt down by the two, "Hello, My names Ginny, What's yours?" Zachary glanced at her but then turned back to Hermione. Ginny put on a fake pout and asked, "Are you scared of us?" she asked sweetly. "You could be bad man" Zachary said turning his head away from Ginny. Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked at her with Confusion. "Death Eaters" she replied simply. Harry and Ron nodded their heads in confirmation, while Ginny turned back to the kids. "You want to know a secret," She whispered. Both of them turned their heads, curiosity overwhelming their fear. "That's Harry Potter; do you know who he is?" She didn't need to get a response because both of their eyes went wide as they stared at Harry.

Ginny didn't wait till their shock wore off as she said, "I bet if we get you guys cleaned up, Harry can tell you stories of fighting off the bad men. How's that sound?" Both Zachary and Julia looked at each other before nodding in agreement, taking hold of Ginny's hands. Hermione mouthed a Thank you as the three lead Zachary and Julia out the Hall. She Sighed and turned toward her Professors.


End file.
